ChChChChanges
by debbydo0dles45
Summary: Paige Fic. My first so please bear with me. Umm yeah. So basically, Paige becomes her 4 year old self after a demon attacks. Just Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell stood in the kitchen of the old fashioned Victorian she shared with her two sisters, Phoebe and Paige, preparing a giant breakfast and humming a little tune to herself while doing so, which was suprising because Piper wasn't exactly the humming type.

Usually cynical and sarcastic Piper was the oldest of her siblings bent on living a normal life despite all of the witchy things typically going on around her.

However today Piper had awoken in an extremely good mood because today marked the 30th day since her and her sisters vanquished the source and the 30th day since any demon had made an attempt to kill them.

Even though Cole had warned them that the underworld would soon reorganize under a new leader, Piper was not about to let anything rain on her normalcy parade.

Once she was done cooking, she realized it was awfully quiet. Her husband had been called away by the Elders and Cole was out on a mission to find himself. So it was just her and her sisters.

"Perfect" Piper thought. "Today will be a sister bonding day" and she went upstairs to wake her two sleeping sisters so she could tell them the plan.

Ahh the begginings of a beautiful Story. Just Keep reading. I wanna post the next chapter ASAP but im still trying to figure this thing out so bear with -Debbie


	2. Chapter 2

" Phoebe!" Piper called as she stood at her sisters door knocking without response." Phoebe! Pheebs you awake!"

Still nothing.

_Oh come on_ Piper thought with a sigh. _Where are you?_ She waited a few minutes and finally lost patience.

She burst through the door just to see Phoebe dancing around like a loon with her headphones on.

"Phoebe!" She tried again trying to get her younger sisters attention.

Phoebe, Finally noticing her sisters presence pulled off her headphones.

"Hey Pipe! Whats Up?"

Piper smiled,amused at the situation that would exasperate her on a regular basis.

" I have a great plan for today!" She gushed.

_Uh Oh _Phoebe thought_ Shes got an errrand for me to run, I knew it._

" What is it Piper?' Phoebe asked trying to keep a happy face .

" I've decided" Piper began slowly," that today is going to be a sister day, cuz ya know we havent really had one of those in a while. So get dressed and meet me downstairs in a few , Kay?"and with that she left the room , not even caring about Phoebe's response.

" At least its not grocery shopping" Phoebe grumbled , skeptical about Piper's idea of fun lately.

Paige had heard Piper talking to Phoebe and decided it would be in her best intrest to get out of bed and greet Piper in the hall so she wouldn't have to get a lecture about the current state of her room which wasnt all that great. Quickly throwing on a T-shirt and some jeans, she opened her door to see Piper hand raised ready to knock.

" Ahh Paige you scared me!" Piper shrieked " do you always lurk like this?"

" Umm"Paige answered more worried that Piper would see the room than annoyed about her comment . " I live here?"

" Whatever"Piper dismissed with a wave of a hand"What do you say we make today a sister day?"

" Like I have a choice ." Paige said with a smile " But sure"

" Great. But You know Paige if you really dont want to go , your room looks like it could use a good cleaning. " She said peeking her head around Paiges body in the doorway" Actually I would have to be out of my mind to let you go "

_So much for avoiding the lecture_

" No No" Paige quickly responded plastering a grin on her face" I would love to spend the day with my gorgeous big sister Piper"

" Thats what I like to hear" Piper grinned "Now go on get ready"

" Yes Mom"

" Stop You're making me feel old" Piper laughed as she playfully hit Paige who ran past her on the way to the bathroom also making her burst out in giggles.

_I knew today was going to be a beautiful day_ Piper grinned to her self as she made her way downstairs to eat.

The day progressed as planned filled with laughs and happy normal sister moments much to Pipers pleasure. When they finally got tired of running around into every store because Phoebe was convinced they sold something cute , the trio decided to head home for a movie night.

" Can I pick the movie?" Phoebe asked innocently

" Fine by me" Paige responded digging into the popcorn Piper had set in front of her.

"Ohmygod Paige you have no idea what you have just gotten us into" Piper whined as she walked into the living room carrying 3 cans of soda.

" What ever do you mean?" Phoebe questioned as she placed a confused look on her face.

" You know perfectly well what I mean. I know the entire screenplay for _Kill It Before It Dies _and I don't even like the movie."

" _Kill it before It Dies_" Paige exclaimed nearly choking on her popcorn " That is my favorite movie of all time!"

" No way"

" Yes way"

" Since when?'

" Since like Ever!"

" How hot is Billy"

" Overly Hot"

" Great, now Im stuck with two of you psychos" Piper groaned but nevertheless put the Video in the VCR.

The sisters sat and watched that and 2 other movies. By the time they were finished , and the hour was past one, Paige had passed out on the couch and Phoebe was just about to do the same when Piper shook her awake.

" Go upstairs and sleep Pheebs. Don't worry about the mess I got it."

" No Its okay, really' Phoebe said with a yawn " I slept through _Titanic. _I don't know what you see in that movie to be perfectly honest."

" Well most of mainstream America does and besides I wouldn't be talking Miss _Kill It Before It Dies_"

" Hey stop picking on me. Now you can harass Paige too."

" Good point my friend . I will get right on it, but seriously speaking of sleeping beauty, do you think we should wake her up?"

" Yeah. There's no alarm clock clock down here and we wouldnt want her to be late for work tommorow or rather today."

" Right" Piper agreed walking over to Paige and gently shaking her "Paige, Paigey Get up" She singsonged.

" No mommy go away" Paige mumbled

" C'mon Paige you gota get up, just for five minutes to walk upstairs "

" Urggmm" was Paige's response

' Up!" Piper insisted pulling Paige to her feet.

" oh fine, but just wait till your sleeping" Paige said finally giving in

" Love you" Piper called as Paige padded up the stairs

" Love you too" Paige called over her shoulder.

" Im glad you two finally get along" Phoebe commented" A couple months ago I would've never thought I would see this sight"

" Oh you know that was a hard time for me" Piper frowned still guilty over her coldness to Paige when they first met.

" Well its nice to see you guys are finally on better terms now"

' Yeah I cant imagine life without her. She's my baby sister"

" I know how you- Phoebe began but was cut off by a blood curdling scream sounding from Paige's room

' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

" Oh god Paige" cried Piper and the two eldest halliwells ran to her .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you like it so far. So heres Ch. 3

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or anything associated

Piper ran up the stairs as fast as she could with Phoebe not far behind her. Her many years of demon fighting taught her to expect the worse and even though things had been quiet lately that didn't change. When she finally reached Paige's room she instinctively tried running in but was knocked backwards by an invisible forcefield as was Phoebe a minute later when she tried to do the same. After several attempts to enter the room, The sisters stood back to analyze the scene in front of them. Paige stood unresponsive , as if Piper had froze her, in front of her bed with the most hideous demon the two had ever seen before her. As if he knew Piper and Phoebe had been there all along, he turned and gave them a wicked grin before raising his hand and shooting out a laser-like force directed at Paige's defenseless form.

"Paige" Phoebe whimpered soflty as she watched her sister slowly be lifted off of the ground and pinned against what Phoebe assumed was the wall since by now Paige had moved out of sight, with a bone shattering crash.

" No!" Piper cried out as she tried effortlessly to blow up the barrier which was keeping her from protecting her baby sister. She felt the bile rise in her throat while the demon continued to do whatever it was he was doing to Paige.

_I can't lose another sister_ Piper thought determined_ I cant fail my family again. I have to get through to save Paige_

Once again, Piper pushed herself up against the seemilngly clear doorway this time sucessfully managing to push through but only because, she soon realized, the demon had completed what he came to do and as she entered the room he shimmered out.

Piper didn't even care at this point about not being able to kill the demon. She just wanted to save Paige.

When she finally reached where she believed Paige to be she was met with a suprise. Instead of finding her 5'5 sister lying on the floor, in her place was the body of a small child.

" What the Hell?" She whispered as she witnessed Phoebe on the floor next to the girl checking for a pulse. " Pheebs, what are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing Piper" Phoebe choked out distressed " Im checking for a pulse."

" But what about Paige?" Piper questioned, confused, her voice barely audible " Don't you care about Paige?"

" Don't you get it Piper?" Phoebe replied in a high pitched shriek due to panic " Take a good look at the person in front you. This is Paige"

Sure enough when Piper took a harder look at the girl it became obvious this was her little sister, now actually little. For one thing she was wearing what Paige had been before and when closely studied she shared in all of Paige's features just slightly premature of how they were at 22.

" Oh. OH." Piper gasped with understanding the fact of what the demon had done sinking in. "Well , come on then, does she have one?"

" A one what?" Phoebe questioned as she began frantically calling for Leo.

" Leo! Leo! LEO!"

" A pulse."

"Yeah but its faint, very faint. C'mon Leo get your ass down here!"

Instantaneously, Leo orbed in bringing temporary relief to Piper but not for long.

" Guys what is it?" He questioned annoyed " I was in a serious meeting you know."

" Well Leo, If you haven't noticed or sensed one of us is seriously injured , so go hurry up work your magic" Phoebe demanded waving her hand to indicate Paige's body slumped against the wall.

" Wait a second, are you trying to tell me that's Paige over there?"

" Well since Piper and I are in full health and I told you one of us is hurt, so yes dipshit thats Paige."

" Pheebs calm down" Piper warned

Phoebe sighed " Sorry Leo, I'm just scared. I don't know how and I don't know why- yet, but that is Paige ,so please heal her.

Leo didn't need to be told again. He loved Paige like a sister and wasn't going to let her die. Placing his hands over her limp form, he let life flow back into her body . Once he noticed her stirring again he got up.

" I really have to get back. Good Luck with this though" And then he orbed out.

Phoebe and Piper got down on their knees in front of Paige as her eyes shot open. " Piper? Phoebe?" She questioned

" Paige is that you?" was Phoebe's response

" Yeah. Duh. Of course."

" Oh good"

" Why? You guys what happened?"

" Well, Paige," Piper began attempting to break the news to her slowly

' Yes?"

" We have reason to believe , that a demon attacked you and possibly changed you a bit?"

" Excuse Me?" Paige cried agitated

" See for yourself. I don't even know what happened myself" Piper tried offering up a mirror she grabbed off of Paige's nightstand .

Paige took it hesitantly and gasped in shock as she saw her reflection.

" Oh Shit" she breathed as tears formed in her large brown eyes that were now positively adorable "How did this happen? Why am I a kid?"

" Oh Paige" Phoebe said the sight of Paige as a distraught little girl breaking her heart. " It'll be okay.Just wait. We'll reverse this don't worry. But first we have to ID the demon who did this to you."

" Okay" Paige replied tearfully wiping her eyes with a chubby hand.

" To the attic!" Piper said leading the way out of the room, Phoebe not far behind. Paige had to run to keep up.

" Hey wait up!" she called after them, quickly realizing just how much what happened was effecting her.

Once in the attic, Phoebe headed straight for the book and Piper sat down on one of the old sofas, exausted from worrying. Paige went to sit next to her but struggled to get up onto the couch. Piper found what was going on in general to be kind of amusing and thought it was positively endearing that Paige was struggling to do something a simple as sit down. Little Paige was quite cute in general actually, with a tiny, slightly baby chubby torso, wide thick lashed brown eyes, and pinkish cheeks. Piper was suddenly overcome with the urge to pick her baby sister up. So she did and placed her on her lap.

Paige, who was not accustomed to coddling and never liked being held even as a child struggled against Piper. She did not appreciate being taken advantage of in her current state. Despite looks she still felt like herself not like a baby and didnt want to give her sisters any reason to believe otherwise.

" Let go of me." She insisted trying to wriggle out of Pipers's grasp " I'm not a baby"

" Oh really" Piper countered with a smirk " Cuz it doesn't look that way to me"

" Looks can be decieving" Paige groaned not giving up

" Gee, sorry for thinking you're adorable. But you are. Isn't she adorable Phoebe?"

Phoebe briefly looked up from the book and made a face at Paige " Sooo adorable"

Paige getting more and more upset as time went on felt her lower lip stick out , something that often happened to her as a kid which was beyond her control.

" Aww look" Piper cooed " She's pouting . You're even cuter when you pout"

Paige was suddenly overcome with anger.

" STOP!" She screeched flailing "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Piper watched as her little sister threw a full fledged tantrum. Here face turned beet red and she was screaming as loud as Piper assumed she possibly could.

" Calm down Paige." Piper reasoned putting Paige down on the floor " Honestly If you want me to believe you aren't actually a little kid throwing a temper tantrum isn't the best way to convince me."

Paige even more angry at what Piper had said walked to the other side of the room and turned her back to Piper. When she finally calmed down she realized how dumb she had been . Now Piper had another reason besides looks to treat her like a child.

" Hey Paige?" she heard Piper call

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry Okay. I didn't mean to piss you off"

" Its okay Pipe"

Piper was happy she didn't have her sister mad at her anymore . _I shouldn't have been so annoying _She sighed._But shes just so cute_. She thought smiling at her sister.

Phoebe who had been staring at the book the whole time, still had not found the demon. She was sure the bickering between her younger and older sister hadn't helped her search any but she wasn't willing to cause another argument by bringing that up.

" Can I get a little help down here?" She called looking up at the ceiling. After several minutes the pages of the book started to turn. "Thank you Grams!"

" Whats it say Pheebs?" Paige prodded wanting to know how long she would have to live this hell.

" You want me to read it aloud?"

" Please do" Piper clarified.

" Okay it says, Amadeus-"

" Wait like the song?" Paige questioned

" Whatever you want just let me talk OK?" Phoebe responded not understanding Paige's pop culture refrance.

" Fine" Paige sighed

" So Amadeus is a demon who remains dormant most of the time and rises from the underworld every once and a while to prey on the youngest of powerful covens. Not alot is known about him because he rarely shows his face but it is known he returns his victims to an age where they had a heightened fear of monsters and where their powers were dormant , usually around age 4. He does so, so that the witch is virtually defenseless and easier to kill. However , he doesn't kill the witch himself. He leaves her for other demons to prey on. Because the witches are usually killed fairly quickly, it is not known how long the effects of his attacks last, but it is assumed that the victim will remain in changed form until he is vanquished. Unfortunately, there is no known vanquish for him, and no known summoning spell.Based on observations of those effected by his attack, it is only a physical transformation that takes place, while the intellect and understanding of the victim remain the same. However, the victim may experience some of the behaviors held by children of that age such as , tantrums and crying jags. They may also lose literacy and reobtain some traits they held at the age. It is believed that the Power of 3 may be able to vanquish him.- Thats all it says"

" Well that explains your earlier behavior huh Paige?" Piper supplied

" I'm really not in a good mood Piper"

" Why? It says we can vanquish him with the PO3"

" But we don't have the power of 3. The book also says I'm powerless"

" Oh"

"Yeah"

" Okay" Phoebe interuppted" Im sure we'll figure something out. More importantly, There are going to be demons coming after you like nonstop. So we have to be prepared. I don't want another scare like we had today. On the plus side we do know some things about what happened to you which might help, but we have to really just try and live life as normally as possible until we figure something out. Right now my biggest concern is you Paige."

"Feeling insightful today aren't we?" Piper deadpanned

" You shush- So Paige you feeling okay?"

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" Just checking. "

" Im tired is all"

" You should be its past 3. I suggest we all get some rest. Its been a long night."

" I like that idea" Piper managed through a yawn

" Okay then. C'mon lets go downstairs." Phoebe decided as she headed towards the door.

" Umm Pheebs?" Piper giggled Pointing towards Paige who had passed out on the sofa she was sitting on.

" That was fast." Phoebe acknowledged shocked.

" Well I guess Im carrying her" Piper smirked" Although she wouldn't like it if she was awake"

"About that' Phoebe began as Piper lifted Paige into her arms and headed to the door" You do realize how hard this is going to be don't you?"

" Come again?'

' I guess you don't' Phoebe elaborated as the two made their way down the stairs" You know we are gonna have to protect her and shes kinda stubborn, which will be one thing, but also with the tantrums and 4 year old issues thrown in I think we have our hands full. Plus, Paige is not too happy about her current position so it's gonna be extra hard to get her to cooperate."

" We'll just have to deal with it Pheebs. It won't be easy but we'll get through it"

" Kay G'night Pipe"

" Night Pheebs"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx again for the reviews! Mucho Amor to all of you who like it.

Disclaimer- I dont own anything you can identify.

Paige wrinkled her nose as the sunlight poured through her window and shone onto her face.

_What a beautiful day _She thought with a content sigh _Its too bad I have work._

_Work._

Paige shot up in bed and looked at her alarm clock in a panicked frenzy.

It was 9:28.

Almost a half hour later than the time at which Paige was supposed to be _at _her office.

_Shit. _

She jumped out of bed her heart racing with the pressure to make it to work, only to be stopped by a hard object digging into her foot as she stepped onto the floor.

" Ouch!" she cried as she pulled her foot back out of reflex. " What the fuck was that?"

She looked down to see a large crystal sitting on her carpet.

Just then all of the past nights events came back to her. Everything from the glow of the demon's laser to her current state and position.

_Of course I'm not going to work. Im a friggin' toddler. _

Then something else occured to her as she looked around and saw a bunch of other crystals placed strategically around her bed.

Piper and Phoebe had placed her in a crystal cage so no demon could get to her.

What Paige would have normally taken as sweet gesture, just plain pissed her off as she was already frustrated from rediscovering what had occured.

_Where do they get off caging me like an animal? I can take care of myself even though I don't have powers. I did before I found them. _

Eager to go downstairs and set her overprotective big sisters straight, she naively tried to step outside of the perimeter of the crystals and was quickly thrown backward by their magic.

Paige screamed in fury and stomped her foot. She hated not being able to take care of herself.

_Yeah. Great idea guys. Kept me safe from the demons huh? But did it ever occur to you how I was supposed to get out!_

She scanned the room for some sort of answer from her sisters. She spotted a post it note on her nightstand. She vainly picked it up even though she knew in her new position she couldn't read.

_Dumbasses._

"Phoeeeebeeee! Pipppeeeeeeeeeeer!" She screamed using all of her vocal power. " Get up here nowwwwwwww!"

When she heard footsteps, she placed a pissed look on her face, folded her arms, and tapped her foot awaiting her sisters' arrival.

When Phoebe entered Paige's room she was met with a scowling , obviously annoyed sister.

" Hey Paige!" She said cheerfully trying to lighten her sister's mood.

Paige's eyes flashed angrily as her mood worsened with Phoebe's seeming obliviousness to her idiocy.

" Phoebe," she began through gritted teeth " Did it occur to you when you decided to write me an explanatory note, that when I woke up I wouldn't be able to read it?" Then she crumpled up the note in her fist and threw it at Phoebe, which actually wasn't all that effective since it bounced off the bars of the cage and hit her in the head instead.

A giggle escaped Phoebe as she watched the scenario unfold." Oh Paige, no, I'm sorry. Piper and I, you know we still aren't used to you like this."

" Yeah well, Ya seemed pretty used to it, when you decided you had the authority to trap me in my room."Paige retorted

Phoebe decided that it was best to take Paige's brattiness with a grain of salt, so she would learn that it did not phase her sisters and that she would not get anywhere by being a bitch.

" Wow someone's grumpy this morning." Phoebe smiled lifting Paige out of the crystal cage, which didn't repel her, and balancing her on her hip. ' What do you say we go downstairs and see what Piper made for breakfast?"

Paige although dumfounded by Phoebe's tolerance for her behavior was not about to let herself be babied again.

" Put me down Phoebe" She warned

" Why?' Phoebe teased " What are you gonna do beat me up?"

Paige strangely upset by Phoebes playful ridicule felt the tears well up in her eyes.

" Aww Paige" Phoebe crooned slightly shocked at Paige's sudden mood swing from angry to tearful and feeling a little guilty about causing it. " I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe you're you when you don't look like you. Here-" she paused placing Paige on the ground " All good.

Paige gave Phoebe a weak smile. " Thanks "

And the two headed downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, they found it empty.

_Wonder where Piper is_ Phoebe thought

Just then, Piper strode into the kitchen carrying a stack of phonebooks.

" Good morning family!" She said happily

" Hey Pipe." Phoebe replied " Guess who finally decided to get up this morning?"

" I see who finally pulled out of her coma. Hey Paigey! How are you today? Feeling young?"

Paige who did not even appear to have heard what Piper said had her eyes fixated on the phonebooks in Pipers arms.

" Piper, what are those for?" she questioned cautiously although she already knew the answer

" Would you rather have a booster seat?"

" You can't be serious."

" Well do you honestly think you can reach the table without a little help?"

Paige realized it was a lost effort trying to convince her sisters that she was not a little kid. How bad could it get anyway?

" Oh fine."

" Good girl" Piper praised placing the books on Paige's designated seat.

Paige walked over to her chair and climbed up on her elevated seat. Phoebe also resumed her spot at the table, while Piper went to get the food.

When she returned she set out a mug of coffee for herself and for Phoebe but not one for Paige. Instead she set a glass of milk in front of her.

" Where's my coffee?"

" No coffee today, sorry." was Pipers explanation

" But you and Pheebs have coffee." Paige retorted

" What I meant is no coffee for _you_ today"

Paige was furious at this point. First her sister's took control of where she was from the time she went to bed to the time when she woke up , which was humiliating enough, and now they were trying to control what she ate. She wanted coffee and she was going to get it.

" You're not the boss of me. I'm an adult and if I want coffee I can have it."

" I can't let you have it Paige, I'm sorry. Allowing you to consume that much caffenine would be irresponsible of me. It could kill you."

Paige's face turned beet red. Phoebe covered her ears at the telltale sign of an upcoming tantrum.

" But I want it!" she screeched in an unhumanly high pitch

Piper shook her head.

At this Paige pounded her fists on the table and continued to scream and cry," I want it! I want it!" over and over again, while Piper and Phoebe tried their best to ignore her, that is until she erupted in a fit of coughs from straining her voice too much.

Piper stroked Paiges hair to calm her down while Phoebe coaxed her to take small sips of water.

" See what you do to yourself Paigey?" Piper said looking into Paiges puffy red eyes " Getting upset like this is no good for you"

Paige nodded, her throat now sore.

" Is having a cup of coffee really worth all this?" Phoebe put in.

Piper felt like slapping Phoebe. Paige seemed to have forgotten what she was upset about in the first place, as most kids do after they have a fit and bringing it up again was not going to go over well.

Luckily, Paige seemed to be back to normal, whatever that was these days, and responded with a simple no, most likely embarassed about constantly having outbursts like this and being vulnerable around her sisters.

Once breakfast was over, Phoebe headed out to her interview, kissing each of her sisters on the cheek as she left. "Have fun shopping!" She called as she exited the house " I'll see you two around lunchtime."

Paige looked questioningly at Piper. What was this she had heard about shopping?

" I took the day off today to spend it with you buying some new clothes and i called in sick for you- for the next month or so."

" Mr. Cowan must've loved that" Paige quipped

" He was smart and took my word for it You don't mess with a girl's big sister"

" Now I'm scared. So when can I pick up my last pay stub?"

Piper hit her on the shoulder playfully . " I didn't get you fired doofus"

Paige smiled at her " Well you don't have the greatest people skills Piper, no offense."

" Shut up " Piper said although she was grinning " Now c'mon lets go I'm sick of sitting around"

" After you, your highness" Paige further joked

' Hey be nice to me. You need me remember?"

Paige did not find this very funny but tried to not get upset anyway. She hated being dependant on people.

Piper noticed a change in Paige's demeanor after she made her comment yet decided not to bring it up. If Paige had issues then she would let her sister's know on her own time. She didn't want to push her away. The two shortly left the house, the akwardness that had formed between them apparant.

Paige stood outside by the car impatiently waiting for Piper who had run back in the house to get something she had forgotten.

_Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Hmm?_She thought_ Just because I was born last everyone likes to pick on me. I can't believe-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud slam of a door as Piper struggled to see over the large carseat she held in her arms.

" Okay, we can go now " She said " Just after I install this."

" There's no way i'm sitting in that" Paige scowled

" Well if you wanna go shopping you're going to." Piper replied pointedly as she put in the seat.

" Nuhuh"

" Yuhuh " was Piper's answer as she swung Paige into the seat despite her squirming retalition.

Piper had to pin Paige down with one arm while strapping her in with the other, finally suceeding in her struggle.

" I hate you" Paige seethed as she realized what had just happened.

" Thats okay" Piper singsonged as she climbed into the front seat of her black jeep. " At least now you won't get killed and I won't get a ticket."

Paige frowned as she sat in the confines of the old carseat. She was not a happy camper as she came to the realization that it was a lost effort trying to convince her older sisters of her maturity. She sulked until Piper pulled up in front of a small boutique called " Daddy's girls". In the window there was a display

of the frilliest, pinkest, girliest outfits Paige had ever seen. It actually made her wanna vomit a little.

' Where did you find this place?" she asked Piper in awe as she lifted her out of the seat.

Piper who doubletaked at the fact Paige didn't object to being held had to shake herself to focus." Oh i've bought baby shower gifts here before" She explained placing Paige on the sidewalk." Ready to go? " she asked holding out her hand to Paige, to keep her close by and to see if Paige had actually decided to cooperate.

Paige decided to take her older sisters hand . She would rather not be kidnapped by any one of the many crazys who lived in san fran. The feel of her big sister's hand cupped around hers made her feel suprisingly safe as the two walked into the store.

" Hi there!" the youngest and oldest charmed ones were greeted by an overly cheerful fake blonde woman as they entered the store. " My name is Kim. Can I help you with anything?" She asked smiling at Paige making her feel a little uncomfortable. She clutched Piper's hand tighter.

" Hi" Piper responded " I'm Piper and this is Paige"

" Hi Paige!" Kim acknowledged " You are very cute you know that?"

" So I've heard" mumbled Paige

" Paige" Piper warned under her breath

" What was that sweetie?" Kim asked Paige " I couldn't hear you"

"I said-" Paige began already not taking a liking to this bimbo

" She said 'Thank You'" Piper interuppted before Paige got herself into trouble. " Now what do you have to show us?'"

" Oh we just got the cutest Baby Juicy items in. I know you'll just adore them."

And the two began to walk off, Paige close behind.

Paige was beggining to feel awful tired . She felt her eyes droop as sat down on a couch.

_Maybe I could just rest here for a minute _She thought with a yawn _I hope Piper doesn't get worried , maybe i should tell her..._

But Paige did get to act on that, as she had already nodded off.

Minutes later after already picking out several outfits, Piper turned around to check on Paige. She felt her heart drop as she noticed Paige was no longer behind her.

_Oh god. A demon must've gotten to her. What am i gonna do?_

" Would you look at that." She heard Kims voice chime " Your daughter has passed out right here in the store on one of our couches."

" I don't have a -" daughter was what Piper meant to say as was her initial reaction to Kim's words, but when the whole message finally sank in, she felt the relief wash over her. Paige was okay. She looked over to see her baby sister curled up, sleeping soundly, thumb stuck tightly in her mouth. Piper smiled at the sight. She hadn't taken Paige as a thumb sucker. It was awful cute though.

" Well I hope this doesn't cut your shopping trip short" sighed Kim

" No I was just about done anyway. I guess i'll just leave her be while I purchase my items." Piper replied

" Here, give the clothes to me with your credit card and i'll ring them up for you while you get her situated"

" Thanks" Piper responded handing over the items.

" No problem."

Soon Piper was carrying her baby sister out to the car , a few hundred dollars poorer, on her way to pick up Phoebe.

Paige's eyes blinked open, just as Piper pulled up to the office where they were supposed to pick up Pheebs.

" Hey Baby" Piper greeted " Have a good nap?"

" I fell asleep didn't I?" Paige questioned groggily

" Yep, right there in the store."

They didn't get much farther into the conversation as just then Phoebe knocked on the window to get their attention, so Piper could unlock the door. Which she did.

" Hey Pipe, Missy paige," Phoebe acknowledged

' Hey Pheebs" Piper answered " How'd the interview go? Feel like you got the job?"

" Dunno. Maybe." was her brief answer.She turn her attention to Paige in the back seat."What's the matter Paige too cool to say hello to your big sis?'

Paige shrugged. She was not a happy person when she got up especially with no caffine.

" Don't mind her. She's probably just grumpy from her nap." Piper explained

" She took a nap?" Phoebe questioned shocked

" Yeah she was sucking her thumb and everything"

Paige froze at the fact that her sister's had found out about her childish habit, that sometimes even got the best of her at 22.

" Awww, how sweet" Phoebe crowed "You're just grumpy aren't you?" She cooed at Paige who was now back in a bad mood.

Paige just tried to block out her sisters, which seemed to work as they lost soon intrest in her.

When they arrived at the restaurant where they were having lunch and Piper parked the car Paige quickly jumped out and stalked into the street, not thinking rationally due to anger.

Phoebe who reacted fast to the situation ran after Paige who was now out of sight , Piper at her side.

" Paige!" Piper called out loudly half angry half scared." Where are you?"

Just then Phoebe noticed Paige's small form storm into the path of a moving car.

"PIPER FREEZE!" She cried out in panic as the car hurtled toward Paiges tiny body which was not moving out of fear.

Just as Phoebe was sure Paige was done for,she noticed things begin to stop moving around her saw Piper run over to Paige.

"Paige Mattehews-Halliwell!" Piper yelled as she grabbed her youngest sisters arm and draggd her out of the street and onto the sidewalk, just as time began moving again." What the hell is wrong with you! You almost got yourself killed. I don't understand, why you think you are invincible because you aren't especially not now."

Paige began to cry. She had never had Piper this angry at her before. She felt terribly guilty about scaring her sister's so much and jeopardizing the PO3.

Piper pulled Paige into a hug.

" Im just glad you'rr safe though." She finished " But we are going to have a long talk when we go home about this and why you keep getting so defiant, understood?"

Paige nodded in agreement, what choice did she really have anyway? You couldn't win against Piper.

Shortly, the three sisters sat in the livingroom, ready to have a serious chat.

" Okay" Piper began " Paige this meeting really is about you so you're going to be doing most of the talking. Why don't you start off by telling us why you did what you did today?"

" Ummm... I dunno?"

" That's not going to do it Paige. I don't think you understand how much you scared us and the fear that i felt and I'm sure Phoebe felt when we saw you almost die."

" I thought i was going to have a heartattack" Phoebe added

" I'm sorry. I really am" Paige said. " Its just that i was upset you found out about my little habit."

" Why did that upset you?" Phoebe asked

" I didn't want you guys to have another reason to think I'm a baby."

" We don't think that" Phoebe defended

"Oh yeah? You guys put me in a carseat, and pick me up all the time and it just gets annoying."

" That's not because we think you are a baby Paige, its because you are our baby sister and we love you and want to show you that. Why are you so resistant to having us take care of you a little anyway?" Piper asked

' It's just...I'm not.." Paige stammered

" It's okay you can tell us honey" Piper reassured her

" I don't like being dependant on people thats all. Because" She felt the tears fill her eyes" everytime I have let someone take care of me or to protect me, I get attached, and then they end up leaving" She was sobbing now

Phoebe who was sitting next to Paige stroked her hair trying to comfort the hurting girl" We'll never leave you, ever" she promised " So what do you say? We never leave you and you let us be the big sisters we want to be? Maybe we'll even get to make up for lost time."

" Deal" Paige agreed as she gave herself over to her sisters' care, hoping she wouldn't regret that decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my loyal readers. Thanx for all your reviews and I hope your satisfaction is met in the upcoming chapters. Just to make it clear, this takes place in season four , so there is no wyatt or even pregnant piper at this point. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- If I owned charmed, I would be a television network. Which i'm pretty sure i'm not. (I also don't own anything else)

Since they did not get to eat out , Piper decided she would make lunch.

Paige sat quietly in the livingroom, still unsure if she had done the right thing by agreeing to her sisters suggestions. Now that they had control, who knows how they would treat her.

" Paige do you wanna go to the park while Piper makes lunch? I kinda wanna take a walk." she heard Phoebe question disturbing her thoughts.

" Okay." she agreed, hoping that maybe it would help her get in touch with her inner, well actually now it was kinda outer, child

" Good. All you have to go is get your shoes on and we'll be ready to go."

" I can't."

" You don't want to go anymore?"

" No it's not that, just I don't know how to tie them"

" Then I will do it for you Paigey, because thats what big sisters are for."

" Thanks"

" No problem"

After putting Paiges shoes on, Phoebe went to tell Piper where they were going, and then they were off.

Upon arriving at the park Paige was hit by memories of her childhood. She used to play at this park all the time. Being here made her feel little again.

She ran over to the swings and called over to Phoebe who was slightly lagging behind, in a baby voice, "Hurry up!"

" I'm coming sweetie " Phoebe responded amused that Paige had actually used a baby voice. She didn't think it would ever happen.

When she arrived at the swings Paige sat down on one of them and looked up at Pheebs expectantly.

" You gotta push me,kay?" She said using her baby voice once again.

" What's the magic word?" Pheobe teased

" Please!"

The two spent some time laughing and fooling around before Paige got tired of the swings.

" I wanna go on the Jungle Jim" she announced jumping off her swing.

"Go ahead" Phoebe said

" You're not coming?" Paige questioned with a pout

" Nah. I'll sit this one out. You go have fun. I'll be right on this bench if you need me."

" Suit yourself" Paige shrugged running off to go play.

Phoebe sat down on the bench and thought about her younger sister. She was definately becoming more open since their little chat ,but how long would it be before she got sick of not having any independance and having her sister's take care of her. Maybe she really was going to go for it, and they could make up for lost years time.

Phoebes thoughts were punctured by a loud wail. She looked over to see Paige sitting on the ground crying, a much larger kid standing in front of her who ran away the minute he saw Phoebe staring at him.

Phoebe got up and darted over to Paige .

" Hey, Hey, baby your okay" Phoebe said lifting Paige up in a comforting hug. " It's okay."

" He hurt me." Paige wailed

" I know sweetheart but your fine. There's not a scratch on you."

" He was a demon Phoebe. He told me there'd be more coming" Paige sobbed

" What!"

" I know"

" Oh god. Honey, did he hurt you?"

" I told you he did"

" Show me. What did he do to you?"

" Not here" She whimpered

" Fine but the minute we get home then"

Paige nodded. Phoebe, satisfied with that response, tightened her hold on Paige and carried her home to the manor.

When they returned, Phoebe set Paige down on the sofa and briskly went to retrieve Piper who strided in moments later, bearing band-aids and peroxide.

" Okay Missy Paige," Piper began calmly , kneeling down in front of Paige " I'm gonna fix anything the demon did to you, all you have to do is show me where it hurts. Can you do that?"

Paige nodded a little hesitantly. Doubt shining in her eyes.

Piper detected Paige was a little uncomfortabe and was curious to find out why.

" What's the matter, sweetie? I'm not going to hurt you."

" It's not that."

" Then what?"

" I would sorta havta take my shirt off."

" Okay."

" I'm not wearing a bra"

" And?"

" I'm not comfortable with that."

" Paige you have no boobs."

Paige looked down at her chest, still new to being 4.

" Oh, right."

" So you're okay with it then?"

" To be perfectly honest, not really."

" Paige," Piper sighed "We need to take care of you, and you need to let us. I can tell you're hurting. Please let me help."

Paige just looked down at the floor.

" I see we're going to be doing this the hard way. Pheebs get her onto your lap." Piper instructed

" Aye, aye, big sis" Phoebe joked grabbing Paige onto her lap without much struggle.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Piper lift up her shirt. Phoebe rubbed her bag comfortingly.

" Ooo thats a nasty." was Piper's reaction to Paiges battle wound. " Definately in need of some disinfectant. This might sting a little , baby"

Paige flinched even before Piper touched her.

" You're doing so well" Phoebe reasurred continuing to soothe Paige. " It'll all be over soon."

When Piper dabbed the disinfectant on the wound. Paige let out a whimper. It stung. ALOT.

" I know, I know " Piper now the one comforting as well as treating " Just a few more seconds, there. All cleaned. Now for the bandage."

Paige held back her tears as Piper touched the wound, hurting her a bit as she slid the bandage on.

"There all better now." Piper stated in a very maternal way. Then, she pulled Paige into a hug. " You were so cooperative ,my big girl."

" Im so proud of you" Phoebe added smoothing Paige's hair.

As her two older sisters continued to fawn over her and basically treat her like a toddler, Paige became aware that she should be angry or frustrated by their actions. But she wasn't. She soaked up their praise and bathed in their love, not wanting the feeling of pleasure she got from making her sisters happy and proud to falter. It wasn't so bad to be showered in sisterly love,Paige realized. In fact she liked it so much she was pretty sure she would do anything to keep it coming. It felt good to please her sisters, to get their approval. Maybe that was all she had wanted in the first place. And now that she had it, she didn't want it to slip away from her, ever. She was willing to do anything to keep it actually.

When Piper and Phoebe made sure Paige was fine once more, they managed to slip away into the kitchen for a private chat.

" Pheebs, I have something to tell you. There were non-stop demon attacks while you were gone. I didn't even get to make lunch it was so crazy. I guess when they realized Paige wasn't here they sent demons to where you were. Things are getting bad fast."

" If only we could vanquish that damn demon!" Phoebe said outraged " Then this could all be over with. Because of him, all these demons are coming after our innocent baby sister and I can't stand it."

" What do you think we should do?" Piper questioned her feelings mirroring Phoebe's.

" Well I have another interview tommorow and you have to go to P3 since its our only source of income now. We can't take Paige with us, so we can't protect her. We can't leave her alone here, because this is where the demons expect her to be. Here or with one of us that is."

" So basically you think that by being near her we're endangering her life? That's insane."

" Yeah but it has to be true, I mean she is powerless so the demons can't sense her."

"Ohmygod. That actually makes sense. What do we do ?"

" I would say our best bet is to mix her in with kids her own age. Harder to distinguish that way."

" Are you suggesting we place Paige in a day care center?" Piper laughed at her sisters suggestion

Phoebe shrugged, " Worth a shot."

" She won't be happy you know. You see how she gets when we treat her like a baby. Being in an environment with little kids where people do just that will kill her."

" Not anymore than the demons will." Phoebe stated " Besides, have you seen her lately? She's actually been going along with us She didn't get upset when we took care of her wound against her will, even though she could have retaliated, and at the park she actually used a _baby_ voice while talking to me. She might actually not get that upset about it."

" Hmm." sounded Piper as she thought over what Phoebe had just said " She did behave while we were cleaning her wound. Even after a made all those warm and fuzzy comments. I guess shes going tommorow. Whether she likes it or not."

Paige who had serruptitiously followed her sisters into the kitchen, curious about their dissapearance , had heard everything they had said. She was most certainly not going to let herself be subjected to such madness. Her in preschool? That was not going to happen.

_I knew I shouldn't have let them get away with as much as I did. _

Paige allowing her presence to be known. Stomped her foot and let out a bunch of irritated whines.

" Im not going!" She shrieked as she saw her sisters register her presence. " You can't make me!"

Phoebe desperately wanting to avoid another loud migrane causing tantrum , simply agreed with Paige." Okay Paige, you're not going."

Paige blinked shocked that Phoebe had given in so quickly, but decided not to question her sisters motives. She had gotten what she wanted, and now she was satisfied.

" Thank you." She told Phoebe and then sashayed out of the room.

" You're not serious are you?" questioned a very exasperated Piper. They had to do something about Paige's tantrums and soon.

" Of course not. But Paige doesn't have to know that."

" That's going to go over well tommorow."

' Doesn't matter to me. I'm not the one taking her' smirked Phoebe as she too left the room, leaving Piper jaw dropped at what she had just been forced into.

Piper made an early dinner, since there had been no lunch.

Paige was being stubborn again, refusing to eat because Piper had cut her chicken for her.

" Well I certainly wasn't giving you a knife to cut it yourself." Piper had defended her actions." Eat something Paige. You know my chicken is your favorite."

Paige shook her head emphatically.

" Not until I have a normal piece of chicken."

" Fine your loss" Piper tried , hoping that ignoring Paige when she got like this would show her that such behavior would not be rewarded.

By the time both her and Phoebe had finished their meals, Paige had not touched hers.

" Guess I'm feeding you then." Piper informed Paige picking up her fork and skewering a peice of poultry on it.

Paige turned her head as Piper came towards her mouth with the fork.

" Stop " she grumbled taking care as to not give Piper an opening

Piper tried for several more minutes to no avail.

" Fine Paige, but just so you know starting now, every time you don't cooperate, we take control of something else in your life. So as of now, I have given you a bedtime. It happens to be right now. So c'mon , lets go. Phoebe's going to go get you ready."

Phoebe rose from her chair and lifted Paige into her arms once again. " S'later Pipe!" She called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs.

" You know " She told Paige a moment later " Every time you get all stubborn like this you just dig yourself in deeper with us. Keep that in mind next time you wanna have a tantrum. Cuz wasn't it so much better earlier when you behaved?"

Paige felt a pang at her heart. She had dissapointed her sisters by not doing what they wanted. It did not feel good.

_I'm going to do everything they want from now on._ Paige decided

She let Phoebe dress her in the godawful Barbie pajamas Piper had obviously purchased on her behalf that day and put up with her coos of how adorable she looked in them . She contained herself as Phoebe pulled back her covers and let herself be tucked in, her heart swelling at the love with which Phoebe did it. She had gained back what she had lost. As Phoebe leant over to kiss her head , she stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking it, knowing seeing Paige do so would make Phoebe happy.

Phoebe smiled as she lifted her head up and saw Paige sucking her thumb. " Goodnight Paige." She cooed as she made her way toward the door." I love you."

"I yuv oo too" responded Paige, her words gettting jumbled by the presence of her thumb in her mouth.

Phoebe gave Paige one last smile as she turned off the light and exited the room.

Piper came into Paige's room a little later to find her youngest sister sound asleep.She kissed Paige on the cheek , smoothed her hair, and whispered, " I love you." before activating the crystal cage which would protect Paige through the night.

Paige's pleasant dream turned into a nightmare.

_She was walking in the manor, although it didn't look much like the manor , because nothing was clean. The paint was peeling, and there was dust everywhere. Paige felt a chill go through her as she walked on, a chill of dread. " Hello?" she heard herself call. " Is anyone home?" There was no answer. She continued to walk into the kitchen where on the ground she found Piper and Phoebe lying in pools of their own blood, dead. A demon stood near ,cackling as Paige ran over to them. "No!" she cried burying her head in her hands. " You promised you would never leave me!" She turned her head to look at the demon. He smiled evilly as he conjured an athame and hurtled it toward Paige. She called for it to no avail. It penetrated her stomach and set flames to her body. She screamed as she took her last breath. _

Paige jolted up in bed calling her oldest sister's name, seriously disturbed by her dream.

Piper was pulled from her slumber by the sound of her name being screamed. It took her a few minutes to realize they were coming from Paige's room. She sounded desperate.

" Damn it!" she shouted expecting the worse. "That crystal cage should have protected her!" And she sprinted down the hall to Paige's quarters.

" Piper! Pipeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Paige screamed helplessly

Piper ran in moments later obviously panicked and in a sate of disarray. When she saw Paige in bed sweating and looking terrified, but otherwise unharmed, she visibly relaxed a little and went over to her baby sister.

" Paige honey what's the matter?' She asked sitting down on her bed and rubbing her back

" You were dead and Phoebe was dead, then I died too." Paige said with a shudder

"Its alright baby." Piper soothed " You just had a bad dream, but I'm here now and I'm alive see?"

" But it was so real." she breathed, eyes wide " I thought you were gone forever." she admitted letting tears fall

" Shh. Shhh." Piper continued to soothe her little sister. "Everything is fine"

' I don't want to die" Paige squeaked

" And theres no way I'm going to let you either." Piper assured Paige " Any demon that comes after you will have to answer to me and Phoebe first."

Paige nodded calming down.

" I'm going to get you some water." Piper decided getting up

" Noo!" Paige wailed getting worked up again and latching onto Piper's arm. " Don't leave. I need you!"

' But i'll be right down the hall." Piper reasoned "You'll be okay."

" Please. I don't want to be by myself." She pleaded tears leaving salty trails down her cheeks.

" Alright."Piper relinquished lying down next to Paige " Im not going anywhere."

Paige just quivered out of fear.

" That must have been some creepy nightmare." Piper analyzed.

Piper continued to try and comfort Paige by stroking her hair and such but nothing worked. Paige remained upset. Piper sighed inwardly. If it was Phoebe having a nightmare Piper would know what to do, but Paige had just recently joined the Halliwell family, so piper was clueless. She had no idea how to hep Paige and that pained her. She searched her mind for everything she knew about Paige to see if she could come up with anything that might help. She recalled a conversation they had had once about an old stuffed toy Paige had, a clown called " Slappy". Paige had said she was attached to it as a child and always had it with her, especially at night. Piper was willing to bet Paige still had it somewhere in this room and that it would make the child in her feel a whole lot better. She got up and began searching through the room.

Paige curious about her sister's sudden manic hunt, sat up a little to see what she was doing. She was too distracted to even be upset that Piper was totally invading her privacy.

When Piper got into the 3rd drawer of Paige's beaureu after coming across some bizarre items in the first two that made her cringe , she found it. Tattered and worn, it was obviously well loved.

" Paige" Piper crooned, holding up Slappy " Look who I found"

Paige smiled and hugged the doll tightly as it made its way into her grasp. Once she had it, she settled down and began sucking her thumb once more.

Piper lyed back down next to Paige relieved that she had done something right. Paige looked so innocent Piper was almost able to forget what a brat she could be. Almost.

Soon she too, drifted off to sleep, not sure what hardships the next day would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx to all my reviewer peeps. I'll try to update more often except school is starting so that might be hard.

The next morning, Paige found Phoebe in Piper's place. She figured they must have spent the whole night watching her after she had her nightmare. She began jumping up and down on the fluffy, queen size bed, to wake her big sister up.

" Phoebe! Phoebe!" She cried in a sing song voice " Wake up! You have an interview today!"

In response, Phoebe mumbled something barely comprehendable and waved a lazy hand up in the air as though she was brushing Paige off.

" Come on Phoebe get up!" Paige insisted now biffing Phoebe with a pillow.

" You sound like Piper" grumbled Phoebe.

Paige laughed at this comment. " You're right I do." she admitted sitting on top of Phoebe's stomach.

" Arrggg" Phoebe growled as Paige did this.

" Oh I'm not that heavy and you know it. Hey let me make a deal with you. If you get up , then I'll let you pick out my outfit for today. No catches."

Phoebe, never the one to pass up on fashion sat up at this prospect. " Yay." she said with a smile and got up quickly, nearly sending Paige flying.

" Geez Phoebe! You trying to kill me?" snapped Paige

" Sorry." Phoebe replied with a sheepish look " Now what to dress you in? Hmm..."

Phoebe forced Paige into a pink T-shirt with ruffled sleeves, and a pair of overalls despite her arguments and protests. She then proceeded to pull her hair up into pigtails.

" You're hurting me." Paige whined " And these overalls are pissing me off."

" Oh well." Phoebe shrugged " It was your idea to let me pick out the clothes."

" Yeah but..." Paige trailed off without a comeback. " Lets just go eat breakfast, I'm starved."

Downstairs Piper was sitting with Leo, who had come down for a few hours to see his wife, chatting, as Phoebe came downstairs with Paige. Paige obediantly sat down atop her phonebooks , keeping her resoloution with herself to behave for her sisters. Plus, she was really hungry, having not eaten in basically a whole day.

Piper set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and a glass of milk. Paige hated milk, but didn't want to insult Piper by saying so. She began to eat enthusiastically.

Leo, who had been watching Paige, smiled at the child seated across from him.

" Hi Paigey." He baby voiced annoyingly.

_Figures._Paige sighed._ I love him like a brother but man he gets on my nerves._

Paige stuck her tounge out at him to illustrate her disdain.

" She's very sensitive lately." Phoebe explained ." Aren't you?" She now baby voiced at Paige unable to pass up the oppurtunity to do so.

Paige shot her a murderous look.

" Oh stop picking on her." Piper intervened " You don't want a repeat of yesterday do you?"

" Why what happened yesterday?' Leo questioned not following.

" Oh it was soo bad" Phoebe began filling Leo in on all of yesterdays events, from Paige's tantrums to her unexplained crying.

Paige hated that she was being spoken about as if she wasn't in the room but just concentrated on her food, not wanting there to be another problem. Besides she didn't want to " Dig herself in deeper" as Phoebe had put it the night before.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful except Paige manged to spill her milk-twice. Her motor skills were on the fritz since this all had happened and there was nothing she could do about it.

" Paige!" Piper had scolded/snapped " We are so getting you sippy cups! This is getting ridiculous!"

Paige didn't like being yelled at in general, and usually she could hide her hurt but at 4, her emotions were heightened and intensified. She couldn't stop it and ultimately burst into tears.

This sent Phoebe and Piper into insane sister mode trying to make her feel better and to let her know that they were sorry, while Leo sat back and commented on how cute it was that Paige was like this.

Basically, it was another morning from Hell.

Now Paige sat in the confines of her carseat once more. Piper had told her she was taking her to the club, but Paige didn't believe it for a second. She was almost positive Piper had something up her sleeve.

Her suspicions were proved correct as Piper pulled up in front of a large house and parked. She came around and let Paige out, taking her by the hand almost immediatly so she did not have the chance to run for it as she had done the day before.

" Piper" Paige said nervoseness evident in her voice " This isn't P3"

Piper of course ignored her, doing what she had to do and trying not to let herself feel guilty. She rang the doorbell and a young woman answered it.

" Hey Piper!" She greeted happily " Long time no see!"

" Hey Lana!" Piper smiled "How's the baby?"

" Perfect" Lana gushed "Anyway, what brings you here?"

" Well, word around town is you run a pretty kick as- i mean butt daycare center here, and my neice Pai- Perri, is in town for the time being with nowhere to spend her day since i'm working as are Pheebs and Paige., I'd like to enroll her" Piper explained

Paige gulped. Phoebe had promised there would be no preschool.

_That liar! _Paige thought_ I can't go! I won't go! This isn't fair!_ Her thoughts were running rampant.

Meanwhile, Piper was signing Paige up. When she was done Lana tried to take Paige's hand, but she refused. She latched onto Piper and burst into tears.

" You can't leave me here!" She begged " Don't do this to me!"

Piper allowed Lana to remove Paige from her and carry her farther into the house, even though Paige was positively hysterical. Piper had to give it to her little sister though , she put up quite a good fight, even going so far as to latch onto the doorway flailing , giving Piper one last panicked look before being whisked away. Her screams could be well heard even from outside.

Piper didn't imagine she would feel this horrible. She hoped Paige would be okay and not scarred from the experience. She also hoped she didn't feel unloved and abandoned and have even worse problems with trust then she had before. It was impossible for her not to feel incredibly guilty about what she had just done.

" If it'll keep you safe, then i'll do it." Piper decided as she entered her car and drove away.

Paige stood dumbstruck inside the house. She could not believe that had just happened to her. Looking around, she saw kids everywhere and it was so loud she could feel a headache coming on.

_I have to find a way out of this_ she thought_ I have to do something so Piper is forced to come back and get me. So what do kids do to get sent home from school? Lets recall. I could fake sick or get in a helleva lot of trouble. Faking sick is nicer, but then phoebe and Piper might actually think i'm sickand be all over me more than they are already, which I do not want. So thats out. Reeking havoc it is then._ She decided just as Lana led her over to her playgroup.

" These are the other 4 year olds Perri." She said " They are going to be your classmates and I'm your teacher."

Paige just lookd at Lana tentatively.

" Why don't you go fingerpaint with them?" Lana suggested giving Paige a little push in the direction of the easels.

_Hmm. Fingerpaint. I can work with that._ Paige thought as she made her way over to the easels that were line dup against the wall. She picked an empty easel next to a little blonde boy.

" I'm Nathan" He announced as she began painting.

_Awww he's cute. Too bad I need to use him as a pawn. Sorry kid._

" Hi" Paige said as she continued to paint. Then abruptly she started painting on Nathans easel, messing up his drawing.

" Hey stop that!" he shrieked throwing paint at Paige. Paige threw some back at him.

Unfortunately, actually fortunately for her plan, Lana caught her in the act .

" Perri! No no no! We do not throw paint!"

Paige realized it was harder to get in trouble than she thought. She had to try a new approach.

Paige wiped her hands all over Lana's capris.

' Ahh!" she screamed. " Perri thats very naughty! It looks like we are going to have to give you a time out."

_Time out isn't good enough lady. I need to get Piper here. _

" No!' Paige said. " You can't make me!"

" Perri" Lana chided " That is not the right way to talk to the teacher. C'mon now" She continued dragging Paige to the timeout corner. Paige bit her hand.

" Ow!" Lana cried , but nevertheless continued to situate Paige in the corner. " you will stay here for 5 minutes and then you can go back and play."

The 5 minuted flew by and Paige was set free to cause more problems. She hit a few kids and cursed a few times- well more than a few times. She also threw quite a few tantrums, bad ones. All was enough to send Lana over the edge. She had no choice but to call Piper to come and retrieve Paige.

Piper sat exausted in her office at P3. She had barely gotten any work done as there were demon attacks every five seconds.

_At least I don't have Paige to worry about_ she thought just as her phone rang

" P3" she said picking up the phone.

' Oh Piper thank god I got through. Its Lana. Your neice is ruining my center. First days are usually hard on kids but she's just out of control. I think it would be in her best intrest to come pick her up.She's out of control"

" What?" Piper said shocked "What did she do?"

" Please I'll explain when you get here-just hurry."

Piper heard a scream coming over the phone line before Lana hung up.

Piper was pretty pissed at Paige. _Doesn't she realize this is for her own good? _Piper thought _I really can't leave right now though. Maybe Phoebe can get her..._

Phoebe walked up the steps to the impressive house a few minutes after recieving a pleading call from Piper to go get Paige because she had manged to get herself kicked out of daycare. She rang the doorbell and a women she recognized as Piper's good friend answered.

" Phoebe! Thank god your here! I was expecting Piper but whatever. As long as someone is here to get control of her. Come in Come in. " she urged

Phoebe stepped inside a colorful house, bustling with children. As she continued her conversation with the woman, Paige was busy coloring on the walls in the next room.

_I could swear I hear Phoebes voice_ she thought _Is it possible?_

She ran into the next room to see her older sister standing there.

" Phoebe!" she cried happily running over to her and throwing her arms around her legs

" There you are" she scoffed trying to notify Paige that she would not go unpunished.

_Someones Pissed. Must be that time of the month. _Paige figured

"Sorry about all this." Phoebe apologized to Lana "Really" and with that she whisked Paige out the door.

Phoebe walked angrily to the car as Paige struggled to keep up.

" Hey Pheebs!" She called still happy about busting out of daycare. "Wait up!"

When Phoebe didn't respond. Paige frowned.

_Did I dissapoint Phoebe again?_ She worried _I hope not bcause I need at least one sister on my side. Piper sure won't be after this._

" Paige" Phoebe finally spoke up. " Remember the talk we had last night about digging yourself in deeper with me and Pipe?"

Paige nodded.

" Well you just did. Piper was really mad when I spoke to her on the phone. She's going to have a big punishment for you and I don't think you'll like it."

Paige pouted. So Phoebe was mad. Well that would have to change.

" Phoebe. Don be mad a me. I jus waned oo spen the day with my sistew. Im sowy." She baby voiced, knowing being mad at her when she did it was not possible especially for Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed. Part of her knew Paige was just doing this to get back on her good side, but how could you resist a lisping toddler. Especially one as cute as Paige. Plus, Phoebe was happy Paige still trusted Phoebe enough to use a baby voice with her in the first place. She expected Paige would be completely angry and distant today after being lied too, but that wasn't the case, so it appeared.

" Its fine sweetie. I probably would've done the same if I were you. Were you upset that we lied to you?"

Paige nodded.

" I'm sorry then."

" Me too."

And such ended the conversation until the two entered the manor, each sister forgiving the other for what they had done.

The second they walked into the manor, two demons shimmered in .

"Creezar" The larger of the two said " We finally found the baby witch."

" Yes. Yes we have.' Creezar responded. " Say goodbye." He said to Paige.

Before Phoebe could react, or before Paige could, the demons threw an energy ball at Paige , sending her flying and knocking her unconcious.

Phoebe gasped and ran over to Paige. " Leo ! Leo!" She cried trying not to look at the blood pouring out of her baby sister.

The demons shimmered out. They had done their job.

Phoebe didn't even notice. She just picked Paige up and cradled her in her arms.

" Come on Paige. Wake up." She begged tears streaming down her face " Please don't die. Please."

Nothing.

" Somebody help please!" She yelled at the sky" Anybody"

Answering her pleas, a sudden bright white light filled the room. It was not that of orbs, but more of the power that carried witches from place to place. Phoebe looked up although blinded by the light, to see someone she could have never imagined she would see again.

" Prue." Phoebe breathed.

" Is it really you?" Phoebe questioned

" Yes" Prue said hastily " and I will explain it all. Please just let me get to Paige so I can heal her."

Phoebe obediatly handed Paige over to Prue and let her take charge as she used too. Minutes later, Paige awoke with a start at first confused, and then in awe to find herself in her oldest sister's arms.

" Prue?" She asked

" Yeah its me." Prue replied with a small smile. "Since the power of three is temporarily down , the elders let me come so I can reconstitute it until Paige gets back to normal."

" Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed hugging Prue, squishing Paige in the process. She had missed Prue so much.

Paige was silent. She didn't know what to say. What if now that Prue was back, Her sisters wouldn't want her anymore? What if they stopped caring about vanquishing Amadeus just so Prue could stay around? what if they really didn't care about her at all and it was just an act they put on so she would stick around. She wanted to make her bad thoughts stop but she couldn't. All the doubts she had when she first met her sisters came back, and she began to cry.

Prue saw her youngest sister start crying and desperately wanted to comfort her. Even though she had never met Paige, she had watched over her and felt a bond with her. She could only imagine what Paige was feeling seeing her. She knew about the doubts and uncertainties Paige had when she first met Piper and Phoebe and how hard it was for her to believe that these two strangers actually loved her. It took a while for her to trust them and that trust was still fragile. They would have to take care during Prue's visit to make sure it didn't break and to let her know sisterly love was forever.

" Paige" Prue said softly in her comforting voice " What's the matter?"

" Nothing" Paige choked out " I'm just so happy to see you."

Prue saw the insecurity and hurt in her baby sister's eyes and knew what Paige claimed was a falsehood. But she decided not to dwell on it because while she knew Paige, Paige had no idea who she was.

" She's been emotional lately" Phoebe supplied stroking Paiges hair.

" I know." Prue said " I peek"

" Of course.' Phoebe giggled.

Just then, the three heard the door slam.

_Piper's home_ Phoebe thought

" Paige! " She screamed at the top of her lungs stomping into the foyer where the other 3 were seated but cut her rant short as she noticed Prue.

" Prue!" She cried face softening and tears in her eyes as she ran over to her older sister.

Prue got up and hugged Piper. Her death had been hardest on her.

After reexplaining her reasons for being there, Prue sat down to talk to her sisters. She wanted to catch up with them and aquaint herself with Paige.

During the chat, Paige who had been visibly uncomfortable and upset the whole time, got up and left the room.

" Hey Paige! Where ya going?' Phoebe called after her

Paige shrugged and kept walking.

Piper was enraged at Paiges behavior. How could she be so rude to her oldest sister? She didn't even know her. How dare she make this reunion all about her stupid need for constant attention. All the cold feelings she had towards Paige when she first came into their lives were coming back. She slowly forgot how much Paige meant to her. All she knew was she was pissed at her for ruining Paiges homecoming.

" Should we see what's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned

" No Phoebe. We shouldn't." Piper said loud enough for Paige to hear." I'm tired of her wanting everything to be all about her all the time. The second we don't focus every waking moment on her she gets upset. She is a self centered bitch and I'm sick of caring about her. If she can't stand that now that we have Prue here, the sister we have known our whole lives might I add, that she is less needed and the attention is off her Than let her go. We don't need her."

Paige who was in the front hall broke down in uncontrollable sobs. All of her suspicions were true. It was all an act, her sisters loving her.

_I have to get out of here_ she thought _Out of this place where nobody likes me anyway. _

She ran out the door, slamming it, and began to sprint recklessly to get as far away as possible from her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx for reviewing guys. Its very appreciated. So heres Ch. 7. I hope you likey.

Disclaimer- you know the drill. i dont own anything related to charmed

Phoebe's jaw was dropped open as she realized what had just happened. " Piper how could you!" She cried running after Paige.

Piper's face was blank, like she didn't even realize how much she just hurt Paige.

Prue was bewildered at what Piper had said. Did she really feel that way about Paige? Prue would have to talk to her later, but the bigger of problems was how damaged Paige could be by this. She gave Piper one of her trademark ice cold glares and followed after Phoebe.

" Paige! Paige!" Piper heard Phoebe frantically call. " Damn it Prue! Shes already gone!"

" Oh god!" Prue cried in response. " What are we gonna do? She is defenseless right now."

Piper finally breaking out of her trance began to realize what she had just done to her baby sister who she loved. She could only imagine how devastated Paige was. All of which made her extremely vulnerable.

_Oh shit. What have I done?_ She thought an enormous amount of guilt engulfing her.

Paige ran and kept running.

_I can't ever go back there._ She thought_ Maybe my old apartment is still up for rent. If Prue could've just stayed dead, then none of this would have to of happened. But then I would have never have known how my sisters really feel about me. The fact that it only came out now isn't Prue's fault. I don't even know her. Its not really Piper or Phoebes fault either. They just wanted to stay alive. Maybe I was too eager to get into their lives. Maybe I should've never gone to Prues funeral. then I would've stayed lost. The only person whose fault this is is mine. I was so naive. but i've always wanted sisters and finding out that I had 2 was almost too good to be true. Turns out I was right. There were so nice to me though, even if it all was a fake. They told me they loved me. I can't believe I actually thought they could ever accept me as their sister. _

Paiges heart was breaking slowly and the emotions were too much to handle. She had lost two more people she loved. She once more broke down in body wracking sobs on the sidewalk. She pulled her knees close to her chest and buried her head in her lap, breaking down inside and out. It had begun to pour, but she didn't care. She was too busy wallowing in self pity. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her back. She looked up expecting to see one of her ex-sisters but instead found herself face to face with the hottest guy she had ever seen.

" Hey" he said

_God his voice was sexy_

" What's a little girl like you doing out here all by herself ?"

" I'm not a little girl I'm a grown-up" Paige mumbled only to realize after how dumb that sounded. That wasn't really the case anymore was it?

" Oh I see." the man responded blue eyes sparkling. " What's your name honey? I really should get you home. Your mommy and daddy are probably really worried about you. "

" I don't have a mommy and daddy.' Paige quivered feeling worse for herself remembering how she was responsible for losing them too. " Nobody loves me or cares about me. There is nobody to worry." She began to cry harder.

" I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to make you upset, but you shouldn't be out in a storm by yourself like this. Bad things could happen to you. Could you tell me where you live so I could take you home?"

" 1399 Prescott street." (thats not the right address is it?) Paige finally answered knowing this man wouldn't give up on trying to get the answer out of her and if he didn't who knows where he would take her? She was too exausted to fight anyway.

" Then lets go home." he said lifting her up off the ground, planning on carrying her the whole way. Paige settled into his embrace. She had needed a hug.

Prue paced nervously in the hallway while Phoebe spoke on the phone with Darryl.

_Paige was in the body of a little girl. She could be raped or kidnapped or worse. She was extremely vulnerable especially after what Piper had done. _Prue worried.

Piper had run up to her room shortly after the event obviously disgusted with herself and feeling very guilty. But Prue couldn't deal with her just yet. One sister at a time.

The doorbell rang and Prue jumped. She rushed to answer it, hoping. A highly attractive man stood in the doorway, Paige in his arms. They both were drenched, much to Prue's suprise, because she hadn't even noticed the rain.

Prue felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. Her littlest sister was back and safe, thank god. She immediatly took Paige from the guy, smothering her in hugs and kisses.

" Where did you find her?" She addressed the man.

" She was around the neighborhood. It seems as though she was out there for quite a while. I hope she's okay. She seemed upset."

' She ran away." Prue explained minorly defensive. " I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her." She continued mostly for Paige's benefit. " Thanks again.' She gave the man a grateful look snd closed the door behind her, grateful Paige was okay.

Paige let Prue hold her close and suffocate her with love, the same love she had felt from Piper the day before. When Phoebe finally realized she was back, Paige also let her love her too. It was comforting to know she was missed at least by two of her sisters. They never showed any hatred toward her anyway. Only Piper had. Maybe it was only piper who couldn't accept her.

Paige sat in her room hours later, staring up at the ceiling thinking. She had no idea what time of the night or morning it was. She had sought refuge in here moments after returning home to have some time to think. Plus she was really emotionally drained. She hadn't been out since. She felt alone again since no one had bothered to check in on her to see if she was okay. The doubt was back thats for sure. Paige cried again that day for what seemed like the millionth time. She longed for someone to rock her, and tell her would all be okay like Piper had done the night before during her nightmare. She guessed what she really wanted deep down was her big sister to love her again. She heard a soft knocking at her door and an unfamiliar voice ask if they could come in. It was a voice full of care, concern, and possibly even love.

It was Prue.Prue, the oldest sister she never got to know. Prue, who everyone said she was just like. Prue, who had raised the two people whom she loved most, even if they didn't love her back. Prue, who apparently made things better, but could she make it better this time?

" Okay." Paige answered in a small voice.

Prue came in to see Paige with tears streaming down her face, eyes bloodshot and swollen, staring up at the ceiling obviously in a ton of emotional pain.

" Hey" Prue practically whispered moving over to the bed and lying down next to Paige, pulling her close.

" Hi" Paige replied and then she randomly burst into tears.

Prue was about to do something she had wanted to do for a very long time. Phoebe and Piper didn't know this, but Paige cried almost every night. For her parent's deaths that she was sure she caused, for how alone she sometimes felt even when she was around people, and for Prue's death which she also saw as her fault. The girl was carrying around alot of emotional baggage. Prue watched her when this happened and wished she could comfort her or that somehow Phoebe or Piper would figure out that something was wrong. Now she could though.

She pulled Paige into her lap and began snuggling her and gently rocking her. Paige turned her head so it was buried in Prue's shoulder.

" Aww baby" Prue cooed " It'll be okay I promise. We'll fix it."

Paige shook her head no.

" Why sweetheart? Tell Prue everything. Let it all out."

"Pi-pi-piper." Paige stuttered. " She hates me."

" Paige, she doesn't hate you. She loves you like she says all the time. She was just upset that's all. I guess my coming back kinda reopened some of the old wounds from the time of my death. She didn't mean it. You should've seen how upset she was after the fact."

" I don't believe you. She was lying when she said she loved me. Phoebe too."

" No Paige. They do love you. I watch over you guys, you know? And they definately love you. I love you."

" You do?"

" Very much so."

Paige still tearful allowed herself to be comforted by her oldest sister's presence, trusting her not to hurt her like Piper had.

" I'm sorry.' She finally said

" What for?' Prue responded confused.

" For being born. Because of me you had to die and Phoebe and Piper got hurt. I'm so sorry."

" Paigey, that's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It was my destiny to die, and for Piper and Phoebe to find you. I'm not mad at you for it sweetie and neither should anybody else."

Paige knew this wasn't true. She didn't say anything though because Prue would just try to convince her otherwise.

_That's just what big sisters are like._Paige guessed_Never actually blaming you for anything._

Prue continued to whisper soothing words to Paige and rock her. Paige was sure at this moment Prue actually loved her. She had no other reason to care so much. Soon Paige nodded off right there in Prue's protecting arms. Prue was amused to see Paige with her thumb in her mouth. It was the cutest thing she had seen in a while.

_Phoebe had the same habit when she was younger,_ Prue recalled and let the pleasant memories of her childhood lull her to sleep.

When Paiges eyes fluttered open the next morning, she found herself snuggled up in Prue's embrace on the living room couch. When she lifted her head of Prue's shoulder she was met with a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

" Hey sleepyhead." Prue smiled as she looked down at her sister.

Paige smiled contently in response and readjusted herself on Prue's lap planning to go back to sleep.

" Ah, Ah, Ah," Prue tutted." You my dear have school."

At that proposition Paige shot up, now wide awake. " You can't be serious."

" Oh you know I am. Now let's get dressed." She stated firmly and began to walk up the stairs to Paige's room, clearly expecting Paige to follow, but Paige didn't. She just stood there not budging, hands crossed, openly refusing to cooperate.

When Prue finally realized there was no sound of smaller footsteps coming from behind, She turned around, saw Paige, and sighed. The girl could be the poster child for reluctance.

" Okay." She said, trying to stay calm although she was not one to condemn disobediance." Paige, i'm guessing from your reaction every time school comes up that Piper and Phoebe clearly didn't explain their decision to you, but did you ever think that maybe they had a rational reason for enrolling you there?"

" Other then that they need to work and I'm an inconvienance, no."

" I see." Prue said as she sat down on the stairs. "Paige come here." She patted the space next to her. " We need to chat."

Paige shook her head no still not budging.

" Paige now."Prue said sternly , glaring at her sister from her seat on the steps.

Paige, intimidated by Prue, promptly obliged. Prue wasn't easy to crack.

" That's my girl." Prue praised " Now the real reason you have been as you believe tricked by Piper and Pheebs is for your own safety. Not because they wanted to humiliate you and not because they think you are truly a baby, although i'm sure they have their opinions on your maturity just because you are our baby sister and because of your recent behavior. I know i do. You see Paigey in preschool, neither Piper or Phoebe are around and you are virtually undetectable by demons because you have no powers. Therefore, you are safe. However, when in the company of either of them, you are highly suceptible to demon attacks because they can be detected and that's who they assume you are with. We all want you alive Paigey. We all love you despite your feelings on the matter right now. Look, I know you are mad at Piper right now, or at the very least upset , and you two definately have some issues to work out . We will work on that I promise. We all love you is my point, so will you please just bear with us until we can figure out how to kill the demon? Will you cooperate baby?'

Paige nodded slowly. She had heard mostly all of what Prue said when she had eavesdropped on Piper and Phoebe, but Prue made it sound all the more convincing . Plus she had sympathised with Paige and that was a plus.

She took Prue's soft hand and let her lead her up to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias for the review types.

Disclaimer- Everything you recognize as a brand name or trademarked item doesn't belong to me...yet.

" Prruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Paige whined " I hate barney."

" Oh but it look so cute on you- please wear it." Prue practically begged

" I don't wanna!" Paige pouted stomping her foot.

" Paige" Prue scolded. " This is not how we get what we want."

" I don't like this shirt Prue. It's too babyish."

" And you're not?"

" Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Paige wailed stubbornly.

" Paige, if you can't talk to me like an adult then I'm not going to treat you like one. Use your words."

Paige just continued to have a fit.

" Fine Paige." Prue said " Since you are having this tantrum now, and we have talked about not having them before,you lose another adult privelage. From now on what I say goes. So you are wearing this shirt today, with the denim mini I dressed you in earlier. We are running late sweetie so please hurry up."

Paige smirked. _Yeah right Prue will actually follow through. Even if she did, She has no authority over me._

" Wipe that smirk off your face missy. I'm dead serious." Prue stated authoritatively in conjunction with another glare.

Paige gulped. Maybe Prue was a little tougher than Paige thought. What had she gotten herself into?

An hour later, a very shot down Paige sat in the car. Prue had fed her breakfast this morning,after she attempted to drop food all over her shirt so she wouldn't have to wear it and When Paige had screamed at her and complained Prue just laughed as though what she was saying was nonsense. Paige didn't like not being taken seriously. She also did not like the fact Prue had given herself so much authority. Maybe if she apologized Prue would lighten up a little.She was so strict.

" Pwue?' She said using her baby voice to butter her oldest sister up.

" Yahhuh' Prue answered trying to concentrate on the road.

" I'm sowy I was bad this mownin."

" That's okay baby." Prue responded. 'But apologizing to me, especially using a baby voice is not going to earn you any brownie points. It may work on Pheebs, but not on me, sorry kid."

Paige sighed and slumped back in her seat. So much for that. Prue seemed pretty set on making Paige her very own baby doll until this dumb thing ended.

Upon arrival at the school, Prue tried to get Paige out of the car, but she did not cooperate like she said she would. She squirmed away when Prue tried to grab her and even went so far as to lash out a few times. Prue took it all though and eventually managed to get Paige into her arms.

" See Paige? This kind of behavior is what's causing all your problems."

" Well if you're going to treat me like a baby I might as well act like one." Paige pouted.

Prue smiled. Paige was adorable, there was no denying it. She took her index finger and wiggled Paige's jutted out lip causing her to giggle.

" Ready now?' Prue asked looking into Paiges brown eyes.

Paige didn't answer , but Prue proceeded to walk her up to the door anyway. When Lana answered and took Paige from Prue, Paige began to cry and reach for her big sister.

" She'll be okay.' Lana assured her

Prue nodded " I know. Bye baby. I'll be back at 1:00 to get you." she waved at Paige.

Paige didn't wave back, she just cried more, in an effort to change Prue's mind. It was useless though.

Prue walked back to her car, knowing she had to do that so Paige would learn to stop being defiant. Now that Paige was temporarily out of her hands, she had Piper to deal with.

Flipping open the cellphone she had borrowed from Phoebe, she punched in P3's number. Piper had not spoken to her since last nights events and Prue wanted to let her know all was not lost. She knew that Piper could still make ammends with Paige, if she wanted too. Paige was so lost without Piper she would take her back in a minute. All she needed was Piper to talk to her.

" Piper Halliwell" Prue heard her sister answer

" Hey Pipe" She said as cheerfully as possible.

" Prue?' She questioned voice quivering

" Yeah."

" Why are you calling me? Don't you hate me after what I did to Paige?"

" I could never hate you. I understand how you were feeling and its evident you're sorry as hell, but Paige doesn't know that. I tried to tell her but she doesn't believe me. She needs to hear it from you Piper."

" I-I don't know what happened. I love her to death and I would do anything for her, I'm so mad at myself, for blowing up at her like that. I didn't mean any of those things."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing Pipe, its Paige. She doesn't know any of this."

" How can I talk to her after I did that Prue? Even if you don't, she must hate me. I hate me."

"Believe me sis, Paige is more forgiving then you think, especially when she's so vulnerable right now. She'd do anything to get you back, I can tell by the look in her eyes. All you have to do is let her."

" How?" Piper questioned once more desperation evident in her words,

" Well talking never hurt anybody. Just let her know that you still love her and confide your feelings in her. It'll go well I promise. Just tell her everything you told me right now and then some."

" How can I get her to talk to me? She's going to avoid me if I approach her."

" Just leave all the details to your big sister. Be home no later then 1:00 though. Thats the time Paige gets out of daycare. After you guys make ammends, which I'm sure you will I'm holding a family meeting."

" What for?"

" Methinks I know a way to rebuild the faltering trust in this family, if all involved agree. What exactly my plan is is not important right now. Just concentrate on yourself and our baby sister."

" Okay.' Piper agreed softly. " Thanx Prue. I don't know what I would have done if this had happened and you weren't around."

" It wouldn't have happened." Prue murmered quietly also feeling guilty at being the trigger of the family's blow up. She was going to do everything in her power to fix it.

" Huh?' Piper said missing Prue's response.

" Nothing." Prue brushed off " I'm fine."

" If you say so." Piper sighed knowing her big sister had the tendency to put a lot of blame on herself. " Love you."

" Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." And the sister's silmultaneously switched off their phones.

Phoebe drove around in her car, thinking. Prue had filled her in on Paige's strong belief that she didn't love her, which made her heart break. She obviously hadn't been good enough of a big sister that Paige felt this way. Maybe she hadn't paid enough attention or maybe she hadn't told Paige she loved her often enough. She couldn't help feeling as though she'd royally screwed up. Well, she would have to make it up to Paige by being the best big sister ever. Thats why she was going to buy Paige a gift, something she would really like , something that showed Phoebe had been listening all those times they chatted. So what did Paige like? She liked vanilla scented candles, red wine, and big...things, that was for sure. Phoebe shook her head to clear the disturbing memory of time she had accidentally walked in on her sister sleeping with some guy named Jeff who had charmed her into expensive lingerie with the help of the above items. On a less intimate note, Pheebs knew Paige's favorite candy were Reese's peanutbutter cups, that she secretly still sometimes watched Sesame Street even though she had outgrown it years ago , and that she had absoloutly, uncharictaristically, loved loved loved loved as a child Barbie dolls. Phoebe could work with those things to give her sister a meaningful present. It was the least she could do to show Paige she did care.

Prue flipped through the book of shadows effortletlessly tring to find some hint as how to vanquish Amadeus to no avail. Getting things back to normal was going to be harder than she thought. She didn't even notice the hours flying by, so that by the time she looked at the clock it was already 12:45 and time to get Paige.

Upon arrival at the center, Prue was greeted by a very tearful Paige.

" What's the matter honey?" Prue asked concerned

" I- I couldn't " She managed " Stop thinking about P-piper."

Prue bent down to Paige's level and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her small ear. She gave Paige a sad smile , but didn't say a word. She had done all she could to comfort Paige. now Piper had to initiate the healing process.

Piper was seated on the old sofa in the living room, waiting. Prue would be home any minute with Paige. What was she going to say? The sister who she had grown to love became like a distant stranger when she made the mistake of verbalizing all those horrible thoughts that flew through her head in the heat of the moment. Well, she made a mess and naturally now it was her duty to clean it up.

Her heart flew up into her throat when the door slammed. She craned her neck so she could alert Prue and Paige of her presence.

Paige's body language when she saw Piper made Piper want to throw up. It reflected anger, pain, and most of all fear, as Paige backed up and tried to hide herself behind Prue.

Piper was hurt. Paige had never been scared of her before, even when she turned into a Fury and tried to kill her. All of the confidence Piper had that she could reconcile with Paige disappeared.

She noticed Prue leading Paige into the living room and seating her across from Piper on the armchair.

" I'll leave you two to talk.' She heard Prue say but she wasn't really paying attention to that her gaze was locked on Paige and Paige's on her.

They stayed that way for a while. Piper didn't know how to tell Paige she was sorry, but through their minutes of staring they had built up some sort of unspoken understanding.

Piper slowly opened up her arms and Paige ran and threw herself into them, burying her head in Piper's shoulder and crying. Piper started to cry too.

" I love you Paige, so much." Piper sobbed " I don't know why I said those things."

Paige sniffled and Piper stroked her head and held her close. " I didn't mean a word of it. You are so important to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. especially if it was my fault. I'm sorry baby. More sorry then you can imagine. "

Paige lifted her head up from its place on Piper and held her big sister's face in her hands. She pressed a small finger to Piper's salty lips, and nodded showing Piper she understood and that she forgave her. She then kissed Piper on the cheek and hugged her tight, as though she was afraid she would lose her if she let go. Piper hugged her back and rocked her baby sister, eyes closed, promising herself, that she would never let Paige go again.

Prue who had been silently watching from the doorway the whole time, felt a lone tear leave a trail along her face. It amazed her the level of understanding and love the two shared. She let herself relax, knowing although Paige's wounds would still be there for awhile and hurt her, and although healing them would take time and alot of trust, that they would be soothed with the knowledge Piper loved her very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay another chapter! Sorry it took a while schools back on- you guys having fun? Cuz im not.

Piper and Paige sat, holding each other in silence, letting the minutes pass by content just spending times with each other.

When Paige finally turned her head and noticed Prue , she gave her a genuine smile. Prue felt her heart flutter with happiness. Paige was finally happy. She smiled back and made her way over to her younger sisters.

She plopped down on the couch next to them and started stroking Paige's head. " Is everything okay now? " She questioned

The two nodded and smiled at each other. It was for the moment at least.

" Okay good." Prue said. " Because now we can have that meeting I was telling you about."

Paige gave Prue a confused look. She hadn't heard about any meeting.

Prue registering Paige's reaction realized she hadn't told Paige about it. " You'll see." was all she said to a scowling Paige.

" Pheebs! Pheebs!" She proceeded to call upstairs. " They made up!"

" 'Kay I'll be down in a minute!" was the response they heard.

" Phoebe's home?" Piper and Paige questioned at the same time.

Prue shrugged. " Guess so. I told her to be ."

Phoebe bounded down the stairs and squeezed onto the couch, next to the others. As she did so, Prue got up and got ready to talk with them.

" Okay guys," She began. " You're probably all wondering why we're here-"

" You bet we are" Paige rudely scoffed, annoyed that she had no prior knowledge to what was going on, but was muffled by Piper's hand covering over her mouth.

" And I'm going to tell you," Prue continued giving Paige a look, " If I don't get interrupted again. So, over the past day or so and even before that when I watched over you, I noticed that , how do I put this nicely... you know what I can't- You guys have major issues."

Piper opened her mouth as if she was going to object but Prue stopped her. " No hear me out, and then you can tell me if you still think I'm wrong. Piper lets start with you. Even though you don't realize it you still have issues accepting Paige and embracing your new role as oldest sister. Pheebs, you are still trying to figure out how to be an older sister in the first place, plus you worry that Piper won't accept Paige and that you won't be able to accept her either and instead of talking to someone about it, you just keep it to yourself. Paige, you don't want to depend on Piper and Phoebe and open up to them like you should, You don't fully trust them either. Am I pretty much on target so far?"

The 3 charmed ones, stared at Prue with their jaws dropped open, shocked at what they learned about each other and also shocked that Prue had just accurately revealed their innermost secrets.

" That's what I thought. The fact that you guys keep this all to yourselves and don't talk with each other or try to work you're issues out , desperately jeapordizes the relationship you have built and the Power of 3. The reason the elders sent me down wasn't really to reconstitute the Power of 3, it was so you guys don't destroy it. So how can we fix it? Well luckily, I have a plan ."

" What should we do? " Phoebe asked quietly shaken up at this realization.

" Well I think part of the reason you guys aren't as close as you could be is because you had separate childhoods. I think if we tried to redo Paige's childhood with you guys in it, she would overcome her issues and you guys would too. It would allow all of you to get as close as I was with you. We just need to agree to do this, no exceptions. So Pipe, Pheebs do you agree to treat Paige as a child and Paige do you agree to act like one?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded, they really liked the idea, it would be fun for them, but Paige not so much. She frowned.

" I don't think so, guys."

" Why Paige?' Prue reasoned "You're basically a four year old anyway, just stop trying to fight it."

Paige sighed. Maybe it would be beneficial. Plus she loved her sisters and if this is what it took to bring them closer then she was game.

" Fine." Paige sighed, and with her agreement she felt a huge wall that was up in her mind go down. Her thoughts started becoming less complex and she felt sort of free. She guessed she had been fighting a complete regression the whole time, and now that she relinquished control it was finally happening. There was nothing she could do about it.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Phoebe cried sweeping Paige into her grasp. " C'mon, I have something to show you!" She continued rushing up the stairs with Paige.

" Don't drop her!" Piper warned making Prue laugh. " What?"

" Nothing, just you're such a worrier."

" Tell that to me next time we hear Phoebe scream and find Paige upstairs with a cracked skull. She's not the most careful girl."

" Yeah, but she'd never let anything happen to Paige, you know that. Speaking of the littlest Halliwell, what do you think of my plan. Genius huh?"

" You never thought lowly of yourslf did ya Prue- but no actually I don't think it was totally genius, She gave in too easily. She's not gonna like the way we'll treat her."

" She won't think much of it to be honest.", Prue retorted. " Now that she's agreed , she's effectively turned herself into a complete four year old. Every emotion she has, and everything that goes on in her head from now on is on a childs level. Don't ask me how, I'm just telling you what the elders told me would happen."

" The elders told you to do this?"

Prue gave Piper a sheepish look and a small smile. " Yeah."

" Liar."

" What? They actually did!"

" No you lied, when you said it was you're plan."

" Shhhhh!" Prue laughed and began to smother Piper with a pillow. Such turned into a full fledged pillow fight.

" Pipe! Pipe! Uncle!' Prue finally laughed. " I have to go shopping. We need things!"

" Like what?"

" Just stuff for Paigey, nothing too much don't worry. If I go now, I can be back before dinnertime."

" Fine go ahead and I won't worry. I'll see you at like 6:00."

" Bye!" Prue called rushing out the door her hair a mess and clothes all wrinkled. Piper cracked up seconds after the door shut. Her sister could be so organized yet so ditzy.

Phoebe had taken Paige upstairs and stopped in front of the door to her room.

" Pheebs what am i doing here? Can't I go play?" Paige whined impatiently

" Hang on. I have a surprise for you."

Paige's eyes lit up at that proposition. She started jumping up and down excitedly. " Tell me! Tell me! What is it!"

" Why don't you see for yourself? Just open the door."

Paige threw the door open and ran inside. She shrieked with glee when she saw what Phoebe had gotten her,. Oh her bed were several packaged Barbie dolls,

sesame street video tapes, and huge packages of reeses peanut butter cups, along with other various toys and stuff.

" I kindof got carried away..but i just wanted to let you know I care." Phoebe explained sheepishly

" Are you kidding this is so great! You're the best!" Paige cried giving Phoebe a huge hug. " Now we have toys to play with!"

" I'm glad you like it." Phoebe laughed amused by her sisters innocence. She was definately acting more like a kid.

" Do Piper and Prue know you got me this stuff?"

" Not yet, but i'm sure they wont be happy when they do." Phoebe murmered

" Why?'

" Because I didn't let them in on my gift idea." Phoebe lied knowing they really would be angry because of she was bribing Paige and spoiling her immensly.

" Oh well." Paige shrugged " Maybe they'll buy me more stuff. Now can you please help me open Shopping Barbie?"

Phoebe smiled at the cuteness of Paige's response and went over to assist her. Her sister was definately an adorable one.

Phoebe played with Paige for hours, cooperatively even though the game Paige was playing was quite dumb and boring. It was tiring keeping her entertained thats for sure. Plus, there was a definate change in Paige's demeanor. It seemed as though the last bit of adult in her had been extinguished and she was now a total and complete kid. Phoebe didn't mind persay, but Paige was more stubborn than ever as a 4 year old. Did it really matter if Barbie wore the pink or purple shirt? Apparantly so.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief when Piper announced dinner.

" C'mon honey time for dinner." Phoebe addressed Paige who was intently creating a dialouge between Skier Ken and Barbie.

Paige didn't answer she just kept playing.

" Paigey," Phoebe cajoled ' The barbies will be here when we get back. Now you can get up or do i need to bring Prue up here?"

Paige obliged at the mention of Prues name. Something about the way Phoebe used her as warning told her having Prue force her downstairs would not be a good thing.

When they came downstairs, Paige sat down at her seat and was shocked to find a sippy cup instead of a glass, along with her food cut up into pieces among other things. It didn't really bother her much to be honest.

While her sister's ate Paige really just played with her food. She wasn't hungry in the least and she didn't really want to drink out of a sippy cup. She instead, entertained herself by making a little puddle on the table from the little droplets of juice that dripped from her sippy cup when she tipped it over. It was good fun actually until Piper finally realized what she was doing.

" Paige! Stop that right now!" Piper scolded " What do you think you're doing?"

Paige looked up at Piper eyes wide, and quickly placed down the cup and tried to wipe up the spill with her sleeve.

" Arrg Paige!" Piper sighed aggravated " You don't have to do that! Just eat you're dinner like a good girl okay?"

Paige nodded and started to eat her dinner enthusiastically. She finished almost everything on her plate, except her vegetables before telling Piper she was full, and attempting to leave the table.

" Paige, wait a second. You didn't eat your vegetables."

" Ummm... " Paige said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. " My imaginary friend told me vegetables were poisonous?"

Phoebe burst out laughing when she heard that. Her sister was fabulously creative.

" Phoebe.'' Prue warned through clenched teeth.

" Now Paige," Piper disciplined " You are not going anywhere until you eat some vegetables and drink a little too, don't think i didn't notice."

Paige pouted. " Vegetables are yucky."

" All you have to do is take two bites. Thats it."

Before the argument could continue, 3 demons shimmered in next to Paige, athames in hand. Piper however was able to blow them up with Prue and Pheebs's assistance, without them ever touching Paige. Nevertheless, when things calmed down, Paige started to bawl out of shock.

Prue lifted her up and cradled her comfortingly. " Don't be scared Paige. We killed them all. They won't attack you anymore."

Paige was inconsolable though and eventually managed to cry herself to sleep. Prue carried her up to bed and tucked her in, stubbing her toe on several barbies while doing so. Prue had no idea where they had came from. It was probably Phoebe's doing. Ah well. If it kept Paige occupied then by all means.

The three remaining halliwells talked and hung out like old times, until they all went off to sleep and the manor was silent once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Aloha. Its the weekend again. Hip Hip hooray! Now im going to post a new chappie and I hope you all likey. lillynilly, you wanted to know if i was going to make Paige age gradually, but I don't know yet. Do you want me too? I'm open to all suggestions so let me know in your reviews what you want.Hey this is the first double digit chapter! Yay!

Paige dreamt she was white water rafting in the rain. She capsized, fell into the river and became soaking wet. Then she stopped dreaming altogether. When morning came, Paige woke up feeling gross. For some reason, she was damp. It took her a few minutes to register what had happened. She lifted up her comforter and saw that she had somehow wet the bed. Embarrased, she climbed out of bed planning to hide the sheets and her soiled clothing so her sisters wouldn't find out. They'd be mad if they did or worse, they would tease her. Before she could though, Prue walked in and caught Paige standing there, her accident left unconcealed.

Prue was shocked at what she saw, but didnt want to let it show lest Paige took it as anger. It was possible anything that effected her now, could change who she is as an adult. Prue wouldn't want to damage her psyche.

" Oh honey." Prue cooed "Did you have an accident?"

Paige nodded, face beet red and began to cry. " I didn't mean too"

" I know baby. Its not your fault" Prue reassured " Lets just get you cleaned up."

As Prue helped her change, Paige looked up at her expectantly. " Are you gonna tell Phoebe and Piper?"

" You don't want me too?" Prue questioned

Paige nodded.

" Why not sweetheart? Don't you think they have the right too know?"

" They'll make fun of me." Paige whimpered sticking her thumb in her mouth nervously.

" No they wont. I'll yell at them if they do."

Paige still looked unsure but chose to believe Prue. Piper and Phoebe were scared of her, she knew it.

" Your my favorite sister Prue." She stated

Prue didnt know how to react.It was certainly flattering to have such an impact on Paige after one day, but it wouldnt be good if she became attached to Prue.If she did, then she wouldnt get to bond with Piper and Phoebe.

" No you love Piper and Phoebe too. " Prue persuaded

Paige shook her head firmly. " Of course I do, but I love you bestest."

Prue still was going to try and change her little sisters mind. " But Phoebe bought you toys and Piper always comes when you need her."

Paige still stuck with her opinion. " But you're different. You're like my mommy." She explained climbing into Prue's arms.

Prue hugged Paige back, but boy, did she have her work cut out for her.

" I'll always love you bestest." She heard Paige sigh. It would never get any easier, would it?

Hours later, Paige was already at school, this time actually excited to go, Piper and Phoebe were both doing their things and Prue was all alone. she didn't even have anything to look forward to doing because Piper was picking up Paige that day.

" Im so bored. Bored bored bored bored bored." she sang to herself. There wasn't even anything to watch on t.v.

Suddenly some demons appeared and Prues face lit up. " Yay! " She cried, throwing the demons against the wall.

" I love this! Okay guys," She addressed the two evil guys lying in the hallway " What brings you here? Not that I mind."

" We've come for the witch called Phoebe."

" Phoebe? Why do you want her? Isn't it Paige you're after?" Prue asked puzzled.

"Our intentions are not of your concern. We want Phoebe."

" Shes not here sorry guys." Prue grinned " Come back in a another lifetime." And then she tossed some multi-purpose potion at them Piper had given her that morning, wiping them all out in one shot.

" That was fun." She said to herself. " Woah. I can't believe i'm talking to myself. I need something to do."

So Prue exited the house, not really sure of where she was going. Perhaps to see Phoebe. The demons were after her. She might need help fighting them off.

Piper left P3 and went to go get Paige. Things were still rocky between the two of them but Prue insisted she spend time with Paige. Like she didnt do that already.

Ringing the doorbell, it occured to Piper that Prue was functioning as a normal member of society. No one seemed to remember she was dead. How strange.

When Lana answered, Piper found herself blushing. The way Paige behaved under her control was humiliating. Lana must think she was a horrible caretaker.

She managed a smile. " Hey Lana. Am I early?"

" Oh not in the least Piper. Don't worry about it. Besides, Paige had a little accident today. She was very upset. I was going to call you, but here you are!"

" Accident?" Piper questioned warily " Is she hurt? Where is she? Does she need me?"

" Oh Piper relax. There's not a scratch on her."

Piper groaned. If she had a doller for every time someone told her to relax..." Well whats the problem then?"

" She had the other type of accident. Here," She said handing Piper a paper bag " Her wet pants are in here."

Piper smiled a little. Paige had peed in her pants. She must be totally humiliated. She was so much more of a baby sister than Piper could have imagined.

" Thanks for taking care of her." Piper said " I appreciate it."

Just then Paige came runnign to the door.

" I thought I heard you." She giggled hugging Pipers legs.

She didnt seem all that upset. Piper noted.

" You did, my love." Piper smoothed Paiges hair and kissed her forehead.

" Can we go home now?" Paige inquired

Piper laughed. " Of course. Bye Lana! See you tommorow!" Piper said walking down the driveway

" Bye! Bye Paigey!"

" Byeeeeeeeee!" Paige called in a sing song voice skipping down the pavement, twirling around.

In the car, Paige expected Piper to say something about her accident. But she didnt. Instead, she took Paige out to ice cream.

Meanwhile, Prue pulled up at Phoebe's current job location. After she asked the secretary where her sister could be found, she went to go find her.

Upon walking into the office that Phoebe was supposed to be unpacking for some old guy, or something, Prue felt her heart catch in her throat. Sitting on the floor banging a pencil holder and a snowglobe together was, there was no mistaking it, a 7 year old Phoebe.

Prue slapped her hand on her forehead. Amadeus had gotten to Phoebe too. She should've seen it coming.

" Phoebe?" She asked hopeful that she would be wrong.

Little Phoebe looked up, with the same brown eyes as Paige and grinned. " Prue!" She cried jumping up and hugging her sister. " Wheres Piper?"

" I don't know sweetie, but we're going to go home now? Is that okay?"

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically. " Yeah! Yeah! I wanna play!"

Prue smiled, but quickly stopped herself. Now she had two children on her hands. And if Prue remembered correctly, Phoebe was a huge handful.

" Phoebe.." She began cautiously " Do you know who Paige is."

Phoebe frowned. " Yeah. She's annoying."

Prue couldnt stop it this time, she laughed. It was natural Pheebs would feel this way. She never would have been the doting big sister type as a kid.

" Good." Prue said. At least she still had her memory. " We have to go home and see her now."

Phoebe pouted but took Prue's hand. She didnt like her baby sister. She always got all the attention. But there was no arguing with Prue.

"Okay..." She sighed a little girl sigh.

When Piper and Paige walked through the door, they were greeted by a frantic Prue.

" Piper, something happened. You're not going to believe this but..."

Just then an annoyed Phoebe stomped in and scowled at a suprised Paige who was licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

" Hey I didn't get any ice cream. How come _she _got ice cream?" Phoebe walked over to Paige and took the ice cream from her. " Thank you..."

Paiges chin quivered and her lip jutted outwards. The the inevitable happened.

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Paige wailed tears streaming down her cheeks. " I waaaaaaaaaaannnnntttttt mmmmmmmmmyyyyyyy icccceeeeeee creeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmm!"

Phoebe just continued to eat Paiges treat until Prue came over and took it back from her. " Phoebe." She scolded ' Apologize to your baby sister."

Phoebe stomped her foot. " No way. You _always _take her side." And then she ran up the stairs, angry, and locked herself in her room.

" See? " Prue frowned at Piper who was now holding a hurt Paige.

" How did this happen to her?" Piper asked shocked " How old is she?"

" I think around eight and my best guess is Amadeus got to her too. "

Just then Paige spoke. "Why is Phoebe mean?" She said timidly

" I don't know sweetie. I think she might just be upset about something.' Piper explained. " Do you remember how you feel when you get upset?"

Paige nodded " Why does she not like me? And why is she little?"

Prue answered this one. " The same thing that happened to you happened to her. I think I need to go talk to her. Piper you stay with Paige?"

Piper nodded. " Yeah but there is something about P-a-i-g-e we need to talk about later."

" Hey" Paige said " I know how to spell my name."

Piper laughed. Even though there was nothing really funny. Her and Prue were close to screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

Okey Dokey.. I'm updating. I have free time on my hands because my school gets out early on Mondays. Yay! Monday! I haven't really decided if I'm going to make Paige grow younger yet or if I'm going to change Piper yet. It depends...Thanx for the reviews everybody! You make me feel loved.

" Phoebe.. Phoebe...could I come in and talk to you?" Prue asked her younger sister through a closed door.

" No go away. Anyway shouldnt you be gawking over Paige your favorite?"

" Phoebe. You know I don't have favorites. "

" Liar." She heard Phoebe sniffle. Prue was upset now too. It always made her upset to see Phoebe cry.

" Baby." She said as she flicked the door open with her telekinesis and walked in scooping Phoebe into a hug. " Tell me why you're really upset."

Phoebe looked Prue right in the eye and deadpanned " _I'm _supposed to be the baby. Not Paige. No one pays attention to me anymore."

Prue felt like screaming. How was she supposed to make Paige and Phoebe get close if Phoebe wanted nothing to do with it?

" Pheebs. You know you'll always be my little sister, just now there is someone else you have to share that spot with. Paige really loves you and looks up to you. Its not right of you to be mean to her. How would you feel if me or Piper treated you like you treated Paige today?"

" Bad."

" Right. So don't you think you owe Paige an apology?"

Phoebe nodded eevn though she had no intention of giving her one.

" Good I expect you to tell her so right after we're done chatting. I also expect you to be nice to her."

" Fine" Phoebe growled still pissed at Paige. " Where is the twerp?" she grumbled underneath her breath

" What was that missy?" Prue asked threatiningly

" Nothing. Nothing." Phoebe quickly tried to save.

" Dishonesty is not good Phoebe and you know I don't appreciate it. "

" Of course your majesty." Phoebe spat

Prue was actually really gettinng fed up with Phoebe now. She remembered clearly now. Her and Phoebe hadn't gotten along at all when phoebe was this age. She had been a total brat. Prue would have to set down some rules as she had done with Paige so Phoebe would not get out of control like Paige almost had.

" Phoebe that is unacceptable. I come up here trying to be nice to you even though you were totally out of line today the way you treated Paige, and dont say I'm taking her side because shes the baby you know thats not true and you disrespect me. I have no choice but to punish you im sorry.No t.v. for tonight and instead of watching t.v. you are going to play with Paige. No buts."

Phoebe looked down at the floor and Prue knew immediatly what she was doing. Sweet little Phoebe had a way of making herself cry. Once she got started she could go on forever. It had always worked on Grams and on Piper but never on Prue. Prue always knew she was faking. Phoebe seemed to have forgotten that little detail.

" Oh no. Oh no.' Prue said " Your fake tears don't work on me sister. You're still punished. So go on get downstairs. I want to hear that apology."

Phoebe looked up, tears mid flow. " Damn you are good." She scoffed and went stomping down the stairs.

" No cursing either!" Prue called after her. She was getting good at this disciplinarian thing.

Phoebe looked in the living room for Paige and in the kitchen where Piper was trying to make dinner but failing for some miserable reason. All Phoebe knew was she was cursing like crazy at the oven.

Phoebe just shrugged and left the room. She figured Paige would be up in her bedroom playing stupid little kid games. Phoebe would just simply go up there and threaten Paige telling her that if she didnt go find Prue and tell her Phoebe had apologized then she would throw Slappy in the garbage disposal. Phoebe laughed out loud at her own plan. It was so mean she loved it. That would show Paige to steal her place in the family.

" Hello" She said as she walked into Paige's bedroom and saw her sitting on the floor in front of her t.v. watching what appeared to be the sesame street videos Phoebe had bought her the day before-what had she been thinking doing that anyway-sucking her thumb, eyes fixated on the set, in a trance.

She looked up when she heard Phoebe enter the room and quickly stood up visibly afraid .

" H-h-hi" She stuttered.

Phoebe laughed a suave laugh and glided her way over to Paige's bed where Slappy lay.

Paige gulped and mustered up courage. " What are you doing here?"

" Oh nothing, honey." Phoebe said the last word coldly " I just came to see my sister is that so much to ask?'

Paige shook her head no.

" Thats what I thought. Now Paigey..' She said a little too sweetly " Prue wanted me to come in here to apologize to you, but i'm not big on apologies so i was just wondering if you could you know maybe go and tell her you and me are on good terms. That way we spare some of the trouble."

Paige wasn't stupid. " No way." She said " Why should I?"

Phoebe gingerly picked up Slappy and wrang his neck violently. " Because my little sister if you don't Slappy here is going to get the ax."

Paige gasped. Phoebe wouldn't " You wouldn't."

" Watch me." She grinned evilly going twisting the dolls neck even tighter.

Paige started to cry loudly and ran to the door " I'm telling!"

Phoebe was quick though and managed to close the door while covering Paige's mouth with her hand to stifle her cries.

When she finally released, She put her fingers to her lips and looked at Paige sure that she would be quiet and listen to Phoebe. After all she was the big sister. She was supposed to be in charge.

No such luck though. Paige opened up her mouth and screamed so loud Phoebe thought her eardrums would burst. She was so in trouble.

Prue came running at the cries of the youngest and when she opened the door and saw Phoebe in the room, she expected the worst.

She gave Phoebe an angry look and took Paige in her arms. " Honey Honey." She cooed " What happened,"

" Phoebe." Paige wailed

Prue shot Phoebe another look who was attempting to play innocent.

" I didn't do anything." She frowned

" Sure you didn't. Phoebe I really expect better from you."

" But-But-" She tried

" I don't want to hear it Pheebs. Go think about what you did in your room." and with that she carried Paige out of the room baby talking to her.

Phoebe looked up at Paige over Prue's shoulder and Paige stuck her tounge out at her. Ooo was she gonna get it.

Piper alerted Prue a little while later that the oven was not working. She could not make dinner. So they made the decision to go out.

" Where we going?'" Paige asked gleefully as Piper strapped her into the car.

" To dinner Paige I already told you this."

" But where?"

" You'll see."

Paige quieted down after that. She loved suprises.

They eventually arrived at a casual italian restaurant.

" I hate pizza." Phoebe growled just to be difficult

" Then you'll have something else." Prue told her

Phoebe whined and complained all throughout the meal, while Paige played with her food. Prue shared a look with Piper informing her that they should leave fast.

" Okay guys." Piper said " Time to leave."

Phoebe got up coopertively and took Prue's hand when it was offered to her. Paige however was more reluctant.

" I don't wanna go home yet." She pouted " I was having fun"

"Paigey but its late and you have to go to sleep."

Paige wouldn't get up and Piper had to fight with her to get her to cooperate. It ended with her in tears over something that wasn't even really important.

By the time they got home, Piper was on the verge of collapsing, which she did, on the couch.

Prue let her sleep and led Phoebe and Paige up to bed. First she brought Paige into Phoebes room and read them both a story. Phoebe dozed off in the middle but Paige ever the energetic one was wide awake.

Prue took her into her room and got her to put on a pull-up so there would be no more accidents even though she was reluctant.

" I don't want you to tell Phoebe." Paige insisted

" I won't"

" You swear?"

" Yes sweetie I swear."

" Good." Paige stated finally climbing into her bed. She kissed Prue goodnight and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Phoebe was sure Paige was sound asleep and Prue was also, she crept out of bed and snuck into Paiges room. Her sister looked so cute sleeping, it almost made Phoebe have second thoughts about what she was about to do. Almost. She recited a quick spell, which if it worked would make Paige's thumbs taste really bad. That way she wouldn't be able to suck them anymore , which would make her really upset, and give Prue and Piper a huge headache. She smiled as she finished the spell looking forward to its results and skipped off back to bed cheerful.


	12. Chapter 12

Heggo everyone. Tis I. Debby. I shall write another chappie. Except I feel like this story isnt going anywhere. How can I make it go somewhere? I guess its kinda my job to figure that out huh? So charmed season 8 is starting or has started. Its not as crap as I imagined. Read my other story or feel my wrath.

Phoebe woke up to Prue staring her in the face, Paige balanced on her hip.

" Phoebe." She said through cleched teeth

Phoebe was confused for a few seconds. Then she remembered. " I didn't do anything."She groaned rolling over and burying her head under her pillow.

" Then please, explain to me why Paige can't suck her thumb without being shocked?"

_Well thats different_ Phoebe thought _I only meant for it to taste like shit._

Phoebe looked at Paige. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Phoebe felt bad actually. But not that much.

" How should I know?"

" Phoebe do not play dumb with me. I want to know exactly what you said in that spell so I can reverse it!"

" I don't remember" She admitted but then clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized she had just confessed to doing what she was being accused of.

" That's it. There is something so wrong with you I can not even begin to..." Prue began but stopped when Phoebe rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.

Prue didnt even bother chasing after her. It was a lost effort. She'd just have to take care of it later. Right now she had Paige to comfort.

"Baby, wait here for a second. I'm going get you something. Just hang tight."

Paige just stared at Prue with her pained expression, and watched her leave the room.

Preu walked downstairs and rummaged through a drawer to hopefully find a pacifier Paige could use from when they took care of Matthew.

_Bingo_ she thought as she pulled out the desired item.

When she reached the stairwell, she was suprised to find an infant Paige trying to crawl down the stairs.

"Paige?" Prue questioned in dread. This was not good.

" Hey Prue." Paige tried to say but instead her words came out as cheerful gibberish.

Prue slapped a hand to her head. Now what was she supposed to do?

Baby Paige kept trying to climb down the stairs and it took a few minutes for Prue to realize that this was incredibly dangerous.

" No Paige." She called out but it was too late. Paige had already tumbled down the stairs and wacked her head on one of the steps. She immediatly began to cry distressed and Prue took no time to scoop her up and cradle her gently.

"Shh Shh your okay." She tried to soothe but Paige wasn't having it. Prue remebered the pacifier she held in her pocket and quickly whipped it out and into Paiges little mouth. She quieted down immediatly.

Prue took a good look at the baby in her arms. She couldn't be older than year and a half and even that was a stretch. She was so tiny. Prue picked up her little fingers and kissed them. "You're like a real baby aren't you?" She cooed smiling goofily at her sister in her arms.

Paige put her head down on Prue's shoulder and wrapped her hand around Prue's hair. She sighed contently and looked at her older sister. Prue was good at this whole maternal gig.

Prue looked around the living room looking for somewhere to put Paige down and realized their house was not baby friendly at all. There were so many things Paige could get hurt on if Prue left her on the floor. She had to find a playpen or something. She took Paige into the attic, and into the basement trying to find something, anything, but she was out of luck. Paige was getting antsy and starting to fidget and whimper so Prue would release her, but Prue couldn't. She needed to make it safe first.

As Paige's insistant cries became louder and her struggling became more forceful,she was yanking on Prue's hair, Prue decided magic would just have to cut it this time.

" Okay umm." Prue began dumbly not knowing what to say " I'm in a rush, I don't have time. Ease this baby's cries and whines. Give me what I need to make this work, just without all those personal gain quirks." Prue closed her eyes and hoped and when she opened them there was a playpen set up in the sunroom. Prue walked over and put the fussy Paige in, who looked confused at her surroundings. The second she tried to exit the room to go check on Phoebe and to see what else she had conjured. Paige wailed out. Prue was leaving. Paige didn't want Prue to leave.

She shrieked out something incoherant and reached her arms up to Prue."Uhhhh.' She insisted

Prue went over and kissed Paige's head. She really couldn't hold her at this minute. She popped the pacifier back into Paige's mouth and left the room briskly.

She could her Paige's hurt cries still loud and angry as she peeked into her room. Sure enough there was a crib in place of a bed and a few other essentials. Prue frowned as she realized these items were of importance. Paige could stay this way and ultimately live her whole life over again. The sisters had made no progess in finding the demon and it was getting to be too much to handle on top of 2 small children. Speaking of the devil.. where was Phoebe? Did she regress any further like Paige had?

" Pheebs? Phoebe honey where are you?" Prue called out in search of the child.

" I'm down here stupid.' She heard the girl retort cheekily. Prue was so not in the mood.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young lady. I'm your older sister and you should respect me." Prue scolded as she walked into the hall clearly expecting to find Phoebe there. Instead she found her holding Paige in the sunroom and trying to calm her down.

"Awww.' Prue said leaning against the doorframe and looking at her baby sisters.

When Paige saw Prue she began to cry again and Phoebe shoved the infant into her sister's arms.

" Here. She obviously like you better."

" Phoebe why do you have to be so difficult? She only wants to be held by me because it makes her feel safer. "

"Okay' Phoebe harrumphed trying not to get back on Prue's list. " I think she's hungry if you wanted to know."

"Thanks for the heads up cutie." Prue smiled petting Phoebes head affectionately. "Do you think you could help me find any bottles around here?"

Phoebe shrugged " If you want." She sing songed as she led the way into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Erlack! We are up to Ch. 13. Oh how the time flies...

"How'd she get like this anyway?' Phoebe asked as she hoisted herself unto the countertop to rummage through some cabinets.

" I don't know." Prue groaned as she tried to hold Paige and look through drawers at the same time." Why don't you ask her?" She teased looking up at Phoebe.

Upon seeing her little sister padding across the high marble surface feet clad in white socks, she bristled at the accident waiting to happen. " Phoebe get down this instant!" Prue shreiked

" Geez don't have an annurism.' Phoebe rolled her eyes and she hopped down of the counter landing feet first unharmed on the floor." See? No reason to worry"

" There's always a reason to worry." Prue retorted head craned into a cabinet. " Did you find anything?"

" Nope." Phoebe stated " Hey can I play with Paige?"

" Sure" Prue replied " Take her into the living room and do not let her out of your sight, clear?"

" Crystal." Phoebe smirked lifitng Paige out of Prue's grasp.

As Phoebe carried her out of the room, Paige protested. " Hey! Hey!" She attempted to verbalize "You're not going to let her take me are you? This is the girl who tried to massacre my doll yesterday.Prueee!" She complained " Prue"

But as she was only a baby, her words were meaningless and taken by her eldest sister as just noises. This frustrated Paige and in result she choked out a couple of cries. That always seemed to get her sisters attention.

Prue in an instant shuffled over to Phoebe and tried to pry Paige away, but Phoebe stopped her " I got it Prue, trust me."

Prue nodded knowing Phoebe was telling the truth. She wouldn't hurt Paige."You sure?" She questioned once more.

" Yes Prudence I'm sure" Phoebe retorted as she left the room. God, her sister was such a prat.

As Phoebe left the room, Prue realized something. Where in the hell was Piper?

"Okay cutie" Phoebe smiled at Paige whos big brown eyes stared at her with disdain. " We are going to play house and you are going to be my baby."

Paige tried to crawl away from Phoebe but was too slow. She found herself being yanked up by Phoebe to her doom. She wasn't happy about this at all. So she cried.

Phoebe frowned at her baby sister crying. She didn't mean to upset her. " Hey, don't cry. I was only playing. We can do whatever you want."

Paige's tears stopped. " Okay" she said "How about we go up to my room. I have some great toys."

Phoebe continued to pout." I can't understand you. This isn't fun anymore. Prue! Prue!"

Prue came running in phone in one hand and a baby bottle in the other. " What? What happened?"

" Hey you found it!"

Prue looked down at bottle in her hand. " Yes. I did. But i'm very busy right now honey. I'm trying to find Piper. So what did you need me for?"

" Paige is boring you can take her away now."

Prue shook her head in Phoebe's direction. "I should've guessed this is what would happen. Okay, hand her over. She needs to eat anyway."

She took Paige from Phoebe's arms and tossed her younger sister the phone.She then went to sit down on the couch so she could feed Paige. Tilting the baby into a sitting position, she pushed the bottle into Paige's mouth, who accepted and began drinking, but not before grabbing the bottle out of her oldest sisters hands.

" Independant one we've got here huh?" Prue quipped looking at Paige. She knew she shouldn't, because she was going to have to leave, but she couldn't help feeling a maternal bond with Paige. It was weird and thrilling all at the same time. Prue had not been able to have kids before she died. Maybe this was a gift to her.But she couldn't forget Paige wasn't going to stay little forever. They would have to change her back eventually. But why? Prue sighed from the conflicting thoughts she had. Why couldn't life be simple?

Never actually finishing her search for Piper, Prue spent the rest of the day playing with her sisters, and trying to teach Paige some of the things she would need to learn developmentally at this age. Anything they did at this point in her life, had a great chance of effecting how she would turn out as an adult. They couldn't neglect her needs.

" Say Prue, Paigey, Come on say it." Prue crooned kneeling on the floor on her knees in front of Paige who was gnawing on some toys disintrested.

" No leave me alone." She said, knowing very well by now Prue wouldnt have a clue what she was saying or what she wanted unless she cried. But she still didnt have to like it.

" Prue. Prue. Prue. I know you can do it." Her sister pressed

Paige relented. If it got her to stop this annoying prodding then she'd say it.

"Padah" was what came out of her mouth , shocking her. Even if she tried she couldnt say anything. Now she was determined to regain her voice. Even just to learn one word was all she wanted.

" Close, but no. Try again baby."

Paige mustered up all of her will power. She was going to say something. A real word. Whether it was Prue or something else. Here it comes.

" Mama" she heard a tiny little voice simper. That surely couldnt have been her could it?

She looked up at Prue to see her reaction. It was total shock and awe at the same time. Yup that had been her.

" Hey Prue, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Paige tried saying but instead all that came out was another " Mama?"

Oh so thats how it was going to work from now on. Geez, if she had only known.

" Yes very good sweetheart." She heard Prue praise quietly almost unsure of herself for once before she lifted her up and took her into the kitchen. Paige realized Prue wasn't pissed at what the first word she uttered had been, but rather that it was what she had been wanting to hear all along. She wrapped her tiny arm Prue's neck and rested her head on the oldests shoulder.

" Mama." she whispered again, now so close to Prues ear, this time knowing it wasnt a mistake, but how she really felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all. Im sorry im lazy and havent bothered to update, but i was giving myself time to figure out a way to continue this story in the best and most unpredictible way possible. You'll just have to read and see what happens next..im sure as hell not going to tell you. Oh umm i might start writing in Paiges POV in later chappies for emotional effect. is this a yay or nay among you peeps? let me know. I lurrve suggestions. They make my job better. : )

The words came bach fairly quickly after that. Paige was able to say a number of different things by the end of the afternoon. Phoebe had even attempted to get her to say a few explicit phrases much to the anger of Prue.

" Pheebs you can't teach her those things. It'll scar her for life." Prue scolded lifting Paige up as the door slammed. It only dawned on Prue then that it must be Piper, no longer MIA.

"Paige,lets go surprise Piper. Say Piper..." Prue cajoled walking towards the door bouncing Paige while carrying her.

"Piper." Paiges little voice chirped with ease " Piper Piper Piper."

Prue laughed out loud. Paige was so cute.

" Hello sisters.. I have big ideas to share on getting us out of this mess, you'll never guess who I spoke too today." Piper called out not even seeing Prue in the nearby area. When she did she greeted her older sister and then came back and took a closer look at her companion.

" Prue..please tell me thats not who I think it is."

" Oh it is."

" How?" Piper said stillshocked and looking slightly nauseous

Prue shrugged. "No idea, probably part of the whole thing that whoever wrote in the book didnt see coming.Pheebs is still the same though, probably takes a while to happen. Wanna hold her?"

Piper eyed Prue suspiciously. Her sister was way too cheerful at a time like this. But Piper decided not to question it. A small part of her already knew Prue was becoming attached to Paige, because she never got to have kids, and this was a problem that would have to be brought up later. For now, Piper needed Prue to be strong. She couldnt break her down just yet.

" Sure" she responded taking Paige from Prue " Hi baby" she cooed

" Be careful with her Piper." Prue warned nervous

Piper stared Prue in the eye and gave her a death stare " I know how to hold a baby Prue."

Prue returned Pipers look with a similar version all her own. Piper had let it intimidate her for too long. She was no longer a timid child. She had learned to conduct herself and become a strong oldest sister. She certainly didnt need Prue of all people to change that.

Paige sensing the tension decided she should distract her two big sisters from killing each other, if they did, she'd be stuck with Phoebe and only Phoebe and probably wouldnt last very long. Intervention was in order.

" Piper." she said again. It shocked her how much effort it took her to verbalize She would never take advantage of talking again, thats for sure.

The two sisters attention was once agin focused on Paige, much to the youngests' relief .

"What else can she say?' Piper questioned. " Did she say my name first?"

Uhoh the fighting was starting again.

"No actually." Prue retorted snobbily " Her first word was directed toward me thank you."

" Oh really? Well what was it then?"

"Mama."

" Thats ridiculous" Piper shot back. " Why would she call you...oh..." Piper whispered her face falling. This is what was up with Prue. Paige probably hadn't even meant to do it on purpose. She wouldnt even realize what such an expression would do to Prue.

Prue gave her one last look before swiping Paige from Pipers grip and starting to walk away.

Paige hated fighting. It all made her just want to..

" Waaaaaaaaaa" She cried out

" Look Prue" Piper taunted " You cant even do the job she expects you to do right."

" Yes I can. Watch the pro."

After several minutes of trying to get Paige to calm down, to no result. Both sisters became worried .

' Do you think theres something wrong? Could she be sick?"

" No she was fine all day"

" Well I don't know whats wrong"

" Maybe we just upset her"

"Enough to make her cry for 10 minutes?"

Phoebe strode in as this exchange was taking place and stood in front of her sisters with a smug look on her face.

" Wanna know what I think?"

Prue and Piper looked up at her expectantly

" Think about it...shes been a baby all day and you havent changed her once"

The two looked at her blankly

Phoebe scowled " Her diaper you fools. Jeez to think its the adults they give all the responsiblity to." She said with an eyeroll before leaving the room in an annoyed huff

Prue and Piper turned to each other. This was not going to be pretty.

Prue carried Paige up to her room with Piper close by. By standards of her earlier spell everything that they needed should be here. Meanwhile, Paige, who understood everything that was going on was severly struggling against Prue, and obviously loosing as she was just an infant.

" No." She simpered while crying " No No"

But Prue wasn't going to listen, and Piper wasn't going to either. They just thought she was doing what every other baby did at that age.

Prue tried to quiet Paige down as she entered the now nursery. Piper was agape at her surrounding.

" Prue...how?"

" Isn't that the question of the day." Prue grunted while trying to set Paige down, and get her to stay down on the changing table that had appeared in the room. " Spell"

" Personal gain" Piper tutted but dropped it after another glare from Prue " Want some help?"

" Please"

" What do yo want me to do?' Piper asked as she approached the table and a wriggling, screeching Paige.

' Hold her down while I change her."

" Okay" Piper agreed grabbing Paiages little arms and holding them down with one arm, while pinning her body down with the other, not allowing Paige to move "You sure this isnt child abuse?"

" Don't know" Prue shrugged unbuttonign the onesie Paige was wearing and starting to tear off the daiper " Oh this is so weird"

" Yeah"

" Sorry Paige for invading your privacy." Prue apologized " But we're your sisters and you don't have to be embarrassed." She explained as she changed her baby sister. " You know, I never thought I'd be doing this."

" Its odd isn't it" Piper sympathised " but we love her so its all worth it I guess"

" Better like this than dead, but when we change her back, aren't you worried things will be awkward between us? Shes a very private person" Prue continued lifting Paige back into her arms, now calm and looking tired.

" Well we'll worry about that when the time comes." Piper sighed realizing that Prue probably didnt really need to worry about the aftermath of this event because she would probably become redead shortly after Paige turned back. She would have to let her know this eventually, but if she did, Prue would never help turn Paige back into the adult she should be. " Maybe we should get this cutie to sleep though. She looks exhausted."

Prue nodded in agreement and sat down in another of the rooms additions, a rocking chair and cradled Paige, relaxing her by giving her a pacifier. Paige felt more secure in Prues embrace then she had felt with anyone and started to nod off in the carefree way only a baby can. Once she fell asleep, Prue layed her gently in the crib and walked out silently, shutting the door and switching off the light as she went.

" Prue, we have to talk." Piper announced making Prue jumped. She had forgotten about Piper for a sec.

" Oh right. You said you had made a big discovery"

" Yeah see I went to go talk to this witch who is apparently very acclaimed and she told me how we can change our sisters back."

" I wouldn't even ask how you found this lady, but what did you find out?"

" Well it'll take some serious potion and a pretty simple spell, but its nothing we can't conquer"

" It won't vanquish Amadeus though. He could still come back."

" Not according to the book he won't.And its our only shot"

" Okay then" Prue finally caved " Lets do this thing."

Several hours later, Phoebe sat on the couch, they were going to turn her back first, and Prue and Piper stood in front of her, Prue, with a still groggy Paige clung to her. The spell required the power of three, but the one being changed back couldn't take part in the reversal process. They were hoping even thoguh Paige didnt have any powers, the magic was still in her blood and able to be tapped into. Soon, everything was in order, and The two eldest Halliwells began to recite:

"Childhood returned without warning,

A result of evil dawning

Return this witch, back to her normal state

An adult she she return to being after this date."

Phoebe who held the vial of potion in her grasp drank it down with a grimace. The other three watched as the transformation began.

But without warning, a hideous, large, powerful looking demon flamed in and sent a now adult Phoebe into the wall with a fireball, knocking her unconcious, and possibly killing her as far as her sisters kne. Before there was even time to react, he telekinetically brought a screaming Paige into his grasp, and flamed back out as soon as he got hold of her.

Piper immediatly rushed over to Phoebe, only to find a faint pulse, and began calling for Leo as she had done days before when Paige had been found in the same situation. _Paige_ Piper teared at the thought of her baby sister in the hands of some unknown demon who could kill her..or worse. They wouldn't let that happen though. The power of three was back and surely that would have to be enough. If only it was so easy.

Prue, was not strong at the moment. She was collapsed on the floor in a ball, sobbing like Piper had never seen her do before. Not even at their mothers or grandmother's funerals. She was screaming something, Piper noted now listening.

" My baby!' Prue was screaming punching the wall aimlessly, in unadulterated agony. " Give me back my baby!" She cried out so loud Piper thought the windows would shatter. " My baby. No, Paige!" She kept repeating over and over again until they just became whispers and the sound of her sobs were the only noise in the manor. Even as Leo came and healed Phoebe, Piper did not take her eyes off her big sister and Phoebe did the same as she came back into conciousness. It was scary and unnerving to see such raw emotion from the rock of their family. This time, it would be them who would have to be strong for their sister. They moved over to Prue and wrapped her in a two way hug. They would have to save Paige, but they needed Prue to be stable first.


	15. Chapter 15

Ooer. Im updating so soon. Well im not sure how many of you are going to like whats nextie but, we'll have to see now wont we.

It was not long before Prue came back into her senses and began a frantic search for Paige. It was apparent she would not rest until the baby of the family was back at the manor safely. The hours passed , punctuated by fruitless scrying attempts, and unrewarding orbs down to the underworld to see if Leo could somehow sense Paige. He couldn't though. Which alerted the sisters to the fact that Paige was still not yet in her adult form. Although it killed them to have to do so, the Piper and Phoebe realized they would probably go to bed tonight without Paige and have to wait until morning to begin a complete, intense search. They tried to tell Prue this, but she was not having it.

" Prue please." Phoebe pleaded for what seemed like the hundreth time " Can't you wait until morning? Don't make us feel guilty for leaving you up here by yourself."

Prue turned to Phoebe from her place, standing in front of the book flipping the pages looking for some sort of soloution. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked seriously disturbed. It made Phoebe want to break down so much. But Piper needed her. And so did Prue and Paige. She would just have to suck it up for the time being, and cry when she was alone.

" Phoebe" Prue choked out in a scratchy voice that was nothing like her own. " Paige is all by herself. You should feel guilty about her, not about me. "

Phoebe turned to Piper for support. But she just shook her head, and led Phoebe out of the attic and down the stairs. " We can't leave her up there by herself!" Phoebe cried " She needs us!"

" She needs to be alone" Piper explained

" We need to help her"

" Look Pheebs. This is as hard on me as it is on you and Prue, but we can't save Paige unless we give it our all, and we wont be able to do so if we are sleep deprived and barely functional. That's what will happen to Prue, so we need to be there to take over. just try and sleep, and if you can't sleep, just rest. Remember my doors always open." Piper finished with a sad smile, giving Phoebe a hug and a peck on the cheek before shutting herself into her room.

The second that door shut, Phoebe found herself curled up into a ball, collapsed on the floor crying against its hard wood surface. She stayed this way, for who knows how long,until Piper came out and silently managed somehow, to lift Phoebe up and carry her into her room, where she was comforted until she drifted off to sleep, and Piper did too.

The next morning it was obvious Prue had not given up her search all night. It was as if she believed the more she searched for Paige, and the more effort she put into it, no matter how poor, would bring her sister back. That day she sent Leo down to the underworld, and when he would try and come back up without Paige, Prue would send him back down. She made her sisters do several " To call a lost witch/sister spells that day and so many others that failed, They lost count. But by the time they went to sleep that night, Paige was still not home nestled under her covers in her bed like she should be. Days with such failure and so many attempts went on for about a week, and then slowly, the the sisters, well except for Prue, were drained of energy, and stamina. They just couldnt keep living their lives in such a way. Leo was tired too. Instead of orbing down to the underworld for extended periods, he began going down every hour, then every two hours, and so on until he only paid such a horrible place a visit, once a day. No one said it, but everyone, again except Prue, who was killing herself looking , had a tugging, nauseating feeling that Paige might be gone forever.Dead.

That was, until one day, where Leo went down for his daily visit and was suddenly able to sense Paige. It was nothing less than a miracle.

He immediatly orbed back to the surface, grabbed the sisters in a haste, without explanation, and orbed them back down. His read on Paige had been faint, so she must have been hurt pretty badly. There was no time to waste.

And right before them, there she was. She was not her normal self though. Her body was smaller than it had been when she was an adult before, and she was so thin it looked like she would break if touched, or die of starvation any minute. The horrible truth was, if she had eaten anything at all during the month she was missing, you wouldn't be able to tell. That was hardly the worst part though. Her body, which was unclothed lay covered with bruises and welts , some still bloody. Her face and body were streaked with dirt and in whole the picture did not scream that their Paigey had been okay.

The sisters reacted in the only way they could. Phoebe gasped and let out a whimper as tears welled in her brown eyes. Piper pulled Phoebe into her and buried her face in the latters shoulder. Prue was in utter disbelief but didn't hesitate to run over to Paige and cradle her in her lap as Leo healed her. It took a while, but she eventually murmered something incoherant and was then whisked away in a cloud of orbs back home.

When they got back to the manor, Leo didn't stick around because he knew it would be sisterly care Paige would get from then on. She was still fairly unresponsive, to the worry of her sisters,but Leo assured them she would be back shortly. The healing hadn't cleaned the dirt off of Paige and oddly, the injuries she had left gruesome scars. Leo had been suprised at this as well and had explained to the sisters that such a thing would only happen if the wounds had been reopened over and over again. Basically, it was a sign of long term abuse.

Prue decided that they should give Paige a bath before she woke up to get her cleaned and reclothe her so she would immediatly realize she was back home and safe.

It only took one of them to lift Paige into the tub, she was so much thinner now. It made Piper sick.

' What do you think happened to her?' she whispered mostly to herself , the first one to speak since they had retrieved Paige.

" I was wondering the same thing" Prue responded as she washed the dirt off Paiges frail form.

" She doesn't look twenty two anymore." Phoebe pointed out, straing intently at Paige's face and reaching out to stroke her cheek.

" No, she doesn't. " Piper agreed

" She looks only about 18 I would guess." Phoebe continued " Right on the border of being a kid and an adult."

Prue choked out a sob, and the sisters who had been conversing looked at her.

" Prue?" They questioned nervous

She shook her head. " I think I might know what happened. The demon, he must have reaged her slowly, every day adding on a few years, recreating her whole childhood , and abusing her through it. I think you're right Phoebe and he did it until she hit eighteen, when she technically became an adult. Then, he left her to die today." She was sobbing now

Piper and Phoebe knew this explanation fit, but also realized it could be worse, or better. They consoled Prue and told her that nothing was definate until Paige told them the truth.

Soon, they had Paige fully clothed, in her favorite pajamas from before this whole mess happened. They layed her down in Pipers bedroom, because hers was still fit for a baby, and just watched her be unresponsive, desperately trying to wake her, doing everything from rubbing circles on her back to whispering words of comfort to her. They didn't speak, too absorbed in their own versions of the nightmare Paige must have lived through. After waiting for what was an eternity, she awoke with a start, eyes wide.

" Welcome home, Paigey girl" Prue said with a grin as she stroked Paiges hair and looked into her eyes.

And Paige, who just a short time ago had loved her sisters more than anything, and had no trouble showing it, shrunk back againt the headboard and buried herself into a ball crying.

" Oh baby, what did they do to you?" Prue gasped as she tried to reach out to comfort her sister once more. But all her touch brought was a shrugging off from Paige and more distance between them.

They all knew at that moment things had changed forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey look im back. I cant very well leave all of my loyal readers guessing now can I? Not sure yet if we'll turn her back into a kid..probably not. Maybe later on, but Ive got an idea of what I wanna do so we'll try it on for size. Oh this chap will be in Paige's POV. I will probably switch in between this and either the other characters points of view or third person narrative. I'll have to see how it works out.

Paiges POV

Its not that I don't remember them, because I do. I remember everything, from the first time I grew up to the second time I experienced recently. I know who my sisters are and love them, but god, they can't touch me. I can't let them. Im dirty, corrupt by what has happened. They shouldn't have to deal with that. They dont deserve any of the trouble I have given them and I've promised myself that there wont be an oppurtunity for me to give them more hell.

It all hurts. Physically and emotionally. Seeing their faces, welcoming me back home and into their hearts, I can't take it. They don't know half of what has happened.

She touches me again, Prue. She won't let me stay in my little ball of hurt and keep the pain to myself. But did I really expect her too? Hugging me tightly, so I can't get away she lifts my face up to hers and kisses my forehead, and I lose it. I allow myself to fall into her arms which just recently held me with care and made me feel like nothing bad could ever happen. The memories of a simpler time, where I didn't know real pain haunt me, and it is enough of a reminder to make me retreat back into myself and cringe at her touch.

I hear them talking, my older sisters. Saying things like poor baby, and Itll be okay. I know they're talking to me, but I won't answer. Just because I refuse their affection, doesn't keep them away though. I feel three bodies plop next to my frail one, and try to comfort me again. I hate to kill their efforts, but it won't be as easy as it was before.

Oh when did I become so frail? It must've been somtime between the weekly chunks of bread and the abuse. Im not as tall as I was before. My growth must've been stunted from lack of nutrition. I'm also younger physically, mentally i'm grown, twiceover. At a crisp seventeen, Im about the weight and height I originally was at fourteen. Ive gained years of life, itll be five years until Im back where I was at the start of this whole mess. We'll see if this becomes a blessing or a curse.

Why don't they understand they're hurting me? This time I try to cry out. I unfurl myself and make an attempt to speak, but no words come out. Ive lost my power of speech for the second time in a short while and Im scared. Shocked , my tears stop. I look expectantly at Prue, being brave, and decide, I need my sisters at this point. She comes and lifts me up onto her lap, like I still fit there and rocks me gently.

" Paigey? Can you tell me what happened to you?"

I shake my head, because it is the truth. I just know if I try to say something it wont come out.

I can tell Piper wants to contribute but silences herself. She realizes being pushed isn't what I need right now. Even though reluctance isnt whats keeping me from talking. At this moment I want to tell them everything, and feel safe like I once did.

Phoebe knows this, the second she looks in my eyes. Shes always known me best, I have to say. Even without words between us she can tell whats the matter and what I can't say, I know she will.

" Prue.." She intrudes timidly, and i just realize now she feels inferior next to Prue, and like she is being held down by her presence. Maybe I would feel the same way if I didn't need her to support me and be so much of a mother.

Prue looks up, just about to ask me, why wont I tell her.

"Its not that she wont Prue." Phoebe defends me " Its that she can't"

Before Prue can yell at her for butting in and speaking for me, Phoebe keeps talking. Sometimes her tendencies to not shut up can be good.

" Its called Somatoform disorder if I remeber correctly from my psych classes. It occurs in people who experience some form of emotional trauma" She gasps at her own words and starts crying. I know this is what its called also, from my days in social work. Ive seen kids with it, ones who have gone through some of the hell that I have. I know who it occurs in, and she does too, from the way her fast turns deathly pale and she pulls Prue and Piper aside to let them in on her revelation.

I instantly hate Phoebe for her diag-nonsense. I see Prue gain the same expression as Phoebe and she rushes over to me, with the others close behind. She holds me close again and tries not to cry, but loses. I recoil and pull away once again, feeling bad about upsetting my sisters. I leave the room and go into my own. I forgot it was still out of order. I would do a spell to reverse the damage, but I can't speak. So I change my course and head into the guest bedroom, where I lock myself in, planning not to come out for as long as I want to.

I knew they would come after me. But as the angtsy teen I now am, I don't care if im hurting them by not responding to their pleas as they rap on the door. All I care about is getting my space and taking care of myself for once. Im a big girl I should be able to do it.

But I can't and soon after lying down on the bed, trying to sleep, an escape, Im hit with memories of my horrible past. They are so vivid, I can feel the sting of energy balls, the scratch of his talons, and the pain of rape over and over again, which I would have to deal with until I threw up of passed out. Thats what happned right before I was rescued. Its all too much, and I know I will not be able to escape the pain anytime soon. I went from being and adult helping kids who went through this shit, to a kid myself, a victim of it. Im so confused, and I don't know what to do. Its all too much and I can't. I begin to sob and cry and scream and I don't even know. Before I know it Im in the fetal position, because Im not a big girl. And I can't handle it, and I just want Prue. But can't ask for her. So my cries get louder until I hear the door burst open and soon feel Prues arms holding me. My sisters have broken me down fast, and they didnt even try that hard. I can't be mad now though. I have to be a wreck first. So I stay pressed against Prue and cry until my sobs become dry and I start to heave from shortness of breath. Im dizzy and feel sick. I must be dehydrated. Prue realizes this too and tries to unlatch me so she can get me water or something. But I hold on and won't let go. Its like a repeat of when I was four ( the second time) and wouldn't let go of Piper in the middle of my nightmare. I should be embarassed, but I don't want to be alone. Especially since its getting dark out, and Im terrifically afraid he'll be back for me. I don't get why she doesn't make Phoebe or Piper get me water, but instead she carries me with such ease its bizarre, until I remember I weigh about 93 pounds and am only about 5'2. She takes me down to the kitchen and sets me gently on a chair. I don't make eye contact with her, I just stare at the tables surface and trace patterns over it with my finger tips. She sets a glass down in front of me, and then picks me up again and unto her lap to sit, instead of just plainly on a chair. She must really get how much I need to feel another human who I love and trust near me. I tentatively lift the glass and its weird. Its been while since Ive used one of these guys. I carefully press it too my gross crusty lips, and try to take a sip. I miss though and the water sloshes into my lap and then I drop the glass and it shatters on the floor.

I start to cry as Prue hands me over to I think Piper it must be, and I bury my head into her shoulder and cry some more. She strokes my head, and tells me that I shouldnt be upset, It was just a glass. Thats not why Im crying though. At first I was startled, and then afraid Prue would be mad, or frustrated. But now im just angry im so helpless. Why am I such a baby, getting upset over everything and not able to do anything on my own. Its embarassing, even though I was technically an actual baby around my sisters. It was different then though. Then, being babied felt right.Now it just feels all wrong, and I can't except their love.

When Prue finishes cleaning up the mess, she tells Piper to bring me into the livingroom. Thats where Pheebs must be.

Piper sets me down onto the couch and Prue tells her to let go. Thats why Prue took me downstairs. She must have something she wants to achieve. I cling to Piper subconciously and I know I must be making it difficult for her. Why do you always make evrything difficult? I scold myself, releasing myself from Piper and not hearing the whimper that escapes from my mouth as I do so.

Prue tells me to look at her, but I dont want to. I shake my head, but she insists. I want to cry. Why is she being so mean? and why do I have to be so sensitive. One tear rolls down my cheek, against my will, and I still dont pick my head up.

"Now Paige." I hear Prue command. Im scared and I start to cry more and pull my knees to my chest, burying my face in them. I dont like angry Prue.

She continues to raise her voice, which makes me cry harder, but I finally oblige and look at her dead on in the eyes, which are looking cold, so I know she means business, and I start to shake. Where is my Prue?

Phoebe can't stand what Prue is doing to me, and She finally voices her opinion over Prues. " What the hell do you think you're doing Prue" She growls

"Phoebe, let me handle this."

" No Prue, look at what your doing to her, shes terrified."

Prue meets my eyes, and her gaze softens. I know then shes sorry for making me like this. She comes over and pulls me into her embrace again, and I sigh.

"Thank you for stopping me Pheebs" Prue whispers

I can imagine Phoebes grin a mile wide as she says no problem. finally, when i'm back to normal, well if there is such a thing, and Prue begins to speak to me, this time less harshly.

" Paige, You know we all really love you, and have missed you deeply. It is killing all of us, imagining what our baby sister has been through and knowing we didnt stop it. We have reason to believe all sorts of horrors happened to you, and we want to help you. But we can't, unless you tell us everything,and answer all of our questions. Can you do that for us sweetheart?"

I shake my head, and Prue clarifys she'll bring me paper and a pen, even though that wasn't really the reason behind my head shaking.

She gives me the materials and I take them. I hope I still know how to write.

" Okay babes, we'll start with an easy one. Just relax,and take as long as you need too. How old are you?"

I scrawl on the paper, Just turned seventeen, and lift it up for viewing.

Nods from my sisters, and some smiles. They must be so thrilled they have a little teenager on their hands to chill with. Now our age difference is huge.

"So Paige, what are you cuts from" Prue asks. Im not happy witht this question but give an answer. It goes on and as they ask me questions I answer them breifly, hoping they wont push. For some I right I dont remeber, even if I do, or i don't want to talk about it. This doesn't go over well.

Prue finally asks the big question. " Paigey, did he ever..rape you?"

I cant write it or say it. It makes it all too real. I burst into tears, and against the restraint Prue puts on me I run up the stairs haphazardly, tripping on the way, banging my head on the banister, but nevertheless making it up to my "room", away from the reality of my pain.

When they don't come up for me, I cry out loudly, and make sure they know they are hurting me. Im so terrified right now, they dont even know. I try to find my voice so I can call out for Prue, let her know I want her, maybe lead her on to think I'll tell just her, but I can't. Its hours before I feel soft lips brush my brow and arms cradle me. Im so familiar with Prues touch now, Its crazy. I lean into her and snuggle up close, wondering why she didnt come before.

As if she read my thoughts, she says " I couldn't baby. You need to get used to being treated like the age you are. I want to hold you I do, and I dont want to hurt you. You can talk about it when you're ready. I know im wrong."

I want to cry or reach up and kiss Prue, but I can't bring myself to show that much affection. part of me has lost trust in Prue for treating me like this tonight, and not protecting me in the first place. I close my eyes, a signal to Prue Im ready to sleep, and she tucks me under the covers, lying down beside me, not leaving me alone again.


	17. Chapter 17

Phhhwooaaarrr. Look whos updating. Well here it goes. This is in Paiges POV too. If you dont like this, you gotta review and say you dont or else how am i supposed to know? Not that Im complaining. I lurve all of you who review dearly. Thanks a billio and continue to review cuz it makes me happy.

Paige's POV

When I wake up the next morning, I forget I am safe. My dreams were nightmares of things that actually happened to me, and although I don't initially remember it, I had woken up several times screaming and shaking, covered in sweat. Every time though, one of my sisters were there to catch me and lull me back to sleep with the reality of their presence. So when my eyes first open, I am petrified and shoot up immediatly, unaware of my safety. Phoebes arms grab hold of me and carefully pull me into her, so that her head is on top of mine, chin resting on its crown, and I am lying ontop of her. I struggle to get up, still unsure, and she soothes me with reassuring words, that i am indeed home. Its strange, but the beat of her chin against my skull as she speaks, makes me feel quite calm, and I fall back against her with a sigh. Looking at the loveseat in the room, I see Prue napping there, and realize she mustve been up all night worrying. I forget another bit of what is my life and try to ask Phoebe if thats what happened, but all that comes out are a few noises. Its not at all fun to be helpless. I dont want my sisters to think I am anymore.

I try to rise from my position and be on my own, now that i'm okay, but Phoebe is too fast and instinctively keeps me with her by wrapping her arms around my frame. Knowing, Im too weak to fight her, so I just give up and sulk, even though she cant see my face.

" I thought you'd realize by now, sweetie that there is zero harm in letting us take care of you and be here for you like sisters should. We won't hold it against you or anything, we love you so much, our baby sister. I can't even begin to imagine what happened to you, but when you are ready to tell me i'll be listening. There's nothing you could possibly say to me that would make me go away."

I want to be mean to Phoebe and I am annoyed because ive heard similar speeches since I found my sisters. Things are a little different now I guess, but the reality is, my sisters said they wouldnt let anything bad happen, and that I could trust them, but now Im here. So obviously things didnt really work out so peachy keen. I feel guilty thinking this way, but right now I have to trust my heart, not my brain. In time, hopefully, what they tell me wont be so different. I lean over to the night table, in close proximity and grab my pad and pen. I scrawl down bathroom, and as Phoebe uses her arms to read it, I jump up, and leave to my destination. I shut the door, of this one alone place, and do what I have to do. I study myself in the mirror, so disgusted with how I look, and in dismay walk out of the bathroom upset. Im so mad when I find Phoebe waiting outside the door for me, but I just scowl at her and dont yell. Im saving my vocals, just in case I get my voice back. But I hate the fact she doesnt even think I can go to the bathroom myself. In the hall, I smell fumes wafting from the kitchen and realize Piper must be cooking breakfast. For me. I havent eaten a real meal in so long, but Im not hungry. Instead Im so nauseous i barf all over the floor, literally steps away from the toilet. Great another reason to look upon me as a broken little baby.

Phoebe, seeing my face paled and just gross, she calls for Prue, which is possibly the worst thing she could do. Yeah so sometimes im a wreck, mostly at night and when I have to accept whats happened to me. That Im now just a teenager who is screwed up. At those times I act so pathetic I even hate myself when I think about my behaviour. Looking back on the glass incident I can't believe I was so vulnerable over something so stupid. I cant believe last night I let Prue and Piper carry me and so on. Well, I cant really hold it against myself because it felt good last night and I needed the support, wanted it. but today Im feeling better and I will not tolerate being babied, even if i give a hundred reasons to be treated that way. Prue is the butt of these problems. She wants me to break down for her and to tell her everything, but I dont want to do that to myself. Im so sick of being the baby of this family who needs her three big sisters to come and make it all better. I shouldn't have been such a loser last night when she treated me like an adult, getting all sobbie, and weepie. God thinking back on it now I cant actually believe I wanted her to come and cradle me and tell me it would all be okay. Why do I always get myself into such shit? Maybe Im schitzophrenic as well. That would explain alot.

I cant stop throwing up and before I know Phoebe has pushed me over to the toilet to avoid further mess and is holding my hair back, its a sweet gesture, but Im dizzy and want to lie down and cant register such conflicts of emotions at the time. I slump down on the floor, and dont notice Im crying. I do it often enough to seem like the norm.

Oh look here's comes Prue now here to rescue her pitiable baby sister again. She tells Phoebe she has done a good job and that she'll take it from here. This is code for hey Pheebs, go clean up the mess your lovely little sister has made outside this door, and I can see Phoebes upset immediatly. I hate hurting people, and even when I dont try to, I do. Stupid worthless bitch you are I tell myself, not realizing these are the very words I had repeated to me so many times over the "years" . Prue looks at me with a look I want to wipe off her face with a good hard punch, but I know I can't. Have you ever loved some one so much that you wanted to hug them forever and never let go, yet want to kill them at the same time? Yeah thats what I feel towards Prue. She bends down to pick me up, and I writhe and scream and flail out against it. I realize it must be immature of me, to do so, and without words to explain my actions, I cant do much about that impression. Prue, damn her patience, takes every meaningless blow I land on her, which mustve been quite a few and just waits for me to calm down. I also hate that she knows I will calm down long before I do something Ill regret. I wish I had the power to such unadulterated emotions. If I did, my brain wouldnt have to store every feeling Ive ever had. Just now it occurs to me that I can escape this by talking to my sisters, and wow theyve brainwashed me. but maybe itll work. God I AM schitzo. I slowly calm down and hold my tired arms up to Prue, which is an equally immature gesture, but hell this girl changed my diapers, and she gingerly carries me to my bed, which is now made and sets me down on the covers. She props my head up with some extra pillows, and plops down next to me with the remote. She doesnt have to say she forgives me, I know she does. Just when I feel as though i could tell her everything, how does she do that to me anyway, she gets up and leaves. I dont object, because I know im safe now at home where I am loved and even if I screw up and make a scene my family will still love me.

Phoebe skips in and starts talking to me and flipping channels all in the short while until Prue gets back with a thermometer and a warm washcloth. She gently wipes off the excess stuff on my face like im two , and then plops the thermometer under my tongue. She cant be serious. I obviously dont have a fever. I pulll it out and shake my head, but Prue grabs it right back from me and replaces it. Phoebe laughs as I pout and take it out again. I never liked these things and now it reminds me of ugh. No more bad memories at the moment. Deal with it when I have to. As Prue tries to yank it away I send it in a cloud of orbs under the couch. I win this time. Prue looks mad and I suddenly regret being stubborn. Even though I know deep down she wont hurt me, I still flinch against the smack that wont come. She can read the fear in my eyes and simply says " You dont have to be such a baby about it" Which pisses me off, and then she bends down and kisses my head lingering her lips on it so she can determine if I have a fever.

" Cool as a cucumber" is the verdict and well duh. A girl can be nauseous without being sick. Suddenly I see Prue put on the Ive just realized something look and I let out a chuckle as I realize she must think Im pregnant. Its funny for me to think about because Ive never even gotten my period. I mean hello, my ribs stick out. Definately not healthy enough for a period. To relieve her concern I think about taking my paper and letting her know this, but just as I go to, Piper walks in with some sick day food. How can they all just sit there and pretend Im just sick and Its all okay? I cant believe they are treating me this way its ridiculous.

Suddenly, I feel a tingling in my throat and before I know it I hear my own voice scream " STOPPPPP!" All three of my protectors look up at me agape and I cover m,y mouth. Ive got my voice back again. Score. OoOO. But now I have to answer their questions. Damn it.

They encircle me in hugs and kisses and ask me to say their names one by one. I oblige and they are all so cheerful.

" You cannot believe how happy I am to hear that Paigey!" Phoebe squeals and I roll my eyes. yeah yeah. I get it. Im so cute its sickening.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all. I know you dont want to hear my usual spiels so ill get to the story ASAP. Enjoy!

Paige's POV as usual!

Suprisingly, they don't start interrogating me immediatly, and its a bit of an understatement to say Im relieved. Instead they are so nice to me its a little ridiculous.

Even though Ive been fine for like an hour, Prue's still convinced i'm so ill i must remain in bed until and I quote " She says I can get up" Overprotective much? I pout as she forces me under the covers in bed and tucks me in, even though I object.

" Im not four years old anymore" I scowl at her

" With that pout you could fool me Paigey." Prue smirks as she continues to be her bossy stubborn self. She props my head up wih a pillow so im upright, and this coddling is making me uncomfortable. I squirm and try to get up from the bed, but before I even hit the floor, Prue has me back in bed and is retuckign me in.

" Paige, please, you've been through alot and I dont want you sick. Just relax okay?"

I sigh and cross my arms defeatedly, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. Prue laughs at this and I sulk some more. Its hot under all these blankets.

" Prue Im hottttt" I whine annoyingly. It works for Phoebe.

" What! Let me check your temperature again. Im sure you are coming down with something!" She places her hand on my forhead tryign to see if Im feverish

" Prue we've been through this." I snap swatting her hand away. " Forget I said anything, Okay? Just leave me alone."

" I see we've got a moody teen on our hands. I better duck" She jokes and I ignore her.

" Someones getting their period" She continues pushing my buttons. Not realizing she doesnt even know Ive never gotten it I start jumping down her throat. This is my soft spot.

" What do you know ayway Prue? You abandoned me! You dont know anything about me anymore!" I cry as tears well up in my eyes. I bury my head in the pillows because a) i dont want Prue to see my face and b) I dont want to see hers. She hit my soft spot and then I hurt hers worse.

She comes over and hugs me anyway, and I bury my head in her shoulder. " Im sorry Prue." I apologize first " That wasn't fair"

" None of this is fair, sweetheart." She admits stroking my hair." I shouldn't have teased you though. You havent gotten it yet have you?"

I shake my head.

" I thought so. Well we'll have to fix this, by fattening you up. Nothign Piper's cooking cant fix"

As If on cue, Piper walks in bearing a plate hefty with food. I feel a little queasy at its sight and clamp a hand over my mouth. Prue gives me a concerned look.

" Paige when was the last time you ate anything?" She questions angrily

For a moment I think shes mad at me and my eyes go wide " Its not my fault! He barely ever gave me anything!" I spill. Great. Now ill have to deal with their pity and questions.

I can see my sisters talk with their eyes and im angry but flattered. They treat me like a kid, but I appreciate the fact they dont want to worry me.

' Guys dont worry. I reassure them. Im home now and okay. Here see-" I emphasize this by stuffing some saltines in my mouth and gulping down some coke. Yup its sick day food but its better than nothing. I chew and give them a thumbs up. God who knew crackers could taste so heavenly?

I go to swallow, but my body isnt used to it and I start to choke. In a nanosecond my two oldest sisters are at my side rapping me on the back trying to keep me from choking to death. I can see the title on my headstone now. " Paige Matthews- Death by crackers" I laugh at my own joke and they look at me suspiciously, obviously floored by my laughter. I shrug. Even though deep down I hurt so bad, I can always pretend I dont.

They dont say anything although I tell by Prues expression shes worried for me. Im detaching myself from the horrors of my past, keeping the pain for myself, and she can see right through this.

Meanwhile, Piper is trying to convince me I should eat some of her soup. I wont though, and shake my head stubbornly. Eating is too much of a hassle. We get into an argument, and when prue realizes this, She immediatly sides with Piper.

"Paige you really have to eat something. If you dont do it yourself ill force feed it to you."

I dont want to suffer the humiliation, so i take a few bites and thats all. I cant eat anything else because Im already stuffed. I push the bowl away. And Prue gives me a stern motherly look.

" Im full Prue" I insist " I dont want to throw up again from overeating"

Prue nods, but I know shell probably make me eat more shortly. How condescending.

Phoebe joins us in the room and I know she has been hiding away in her room crying, taking care to be extra quiet, so she doesnt take attention away from me. I feel guilty and pat the room on the bed next to me.

" Pheebs, will you cuddle with me?" I ask faking a yawn, so this doesnt seem so random

Prue seems taken aback by this, probably upset I didnt ask her to doit and curious why I want to be treated like a kid now. Piper seems to just think its cute. But I dont care what they think. All I care about is making Pheebs feel better about whatevers bothering her.

Phoebe looks curious at my request, but when I ask her again, she comes right away. She lies down next to me and I, now smaller than her, which is definately new, snuggle into her wrapping my arms around her neck. She hugs me back, and gets comfortable. I think she might be happy now that she feels shes taking part in my healing process.

I grab the remote, and start flipping channels trying to figure out what teen Paige of 2005 likes. Funnily enough, I stop at the real world, and really find it interesting. Prue and Piper who are sitting together on the couch in the room, roll their eyes.

" This is such trash" Prue snorts in distaste

" You can say that again" Piper agrees

I shrug and look back at the TV. Whatever.

Lying comfortably on Pheebs with my eyes closed trying to doze off, I hear my sisters whispering. Well that is Piper and Prue. Phoebe was so bored she fell asleep.

" Look at how cute they are" Piper breathes in adoration

" Remeber when she used to suck her thumb?" Prue laughs at the memory of little me

" Remember when Pheebs did too?" Piper also giggles now.

They must think Im asleep. But Im not.

They talk about me and Phoebe for another few minutes, until Im sure Piper nods off and Its only me and Prue awake. I get up and crawl into Prue's lap embracing what my inner child wants to do, even though just shortly before I totally felt akward in this same spot. I rest my head against her and she rubs my back.

" Ill never understand you Paige" She says and I know she is shaking her head. I shrug and stay in the same spot, comfortable. Also, Im kindof afraid to go to sleep by myself as ridiculous as it seems. I know ill have horrible night mares and even though I wouldve had Phoebe, i dont want to scare her. Shes sensitive, like me.

"Prue" I whimper for no real reason because shes right here.

" I know honey." She says " I know. But ill be here, if it happens. If you're tired please sleep"

"Okay" I say and I close my eyes, trying to escape from this world, but putting myself right into another just as painful. I cant decide which one im more afraid of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay well that was just another sister stuff chapter. Next chapter we'll get to more serious stuff, like about what happend to Paige. Dont worry though. They will be plenty of sister bonding as always. One q, I know I have mostly Paige and Prue togetherness, but do you want some Phoeb Paige stuff, or Piper Paige stuff or just any other stuff in between the sisters. let me know. I dont care. Im here to please.


	19. Chapter 19

Look at me updating so much faster than usual. its because Im avoiding school work to be perfectly honest. My crazy Music "appreciation" teacher insists we write an essay on the blues. Yeah. My life is so exilirating I could die. Anyway, thanks again to all those who review. Its appreciated. Well heres the next chappie. Enjoy my lovely peeps.

Paiges POV of course

As night falls once again, I am awake and facing my sisters. We are still sitting in my room, which is still actually the guest bedroom, them on the couch, and me all alone on the bed. This seating arrangement makes me uneasy as I know whats coming. Time for the lets harass Paige until she cracks game, part deux.

They stare at me, and I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them staring back, waiting for the inevitable.

"Paige, what happened to you?" Prue asks getting down to business rather quickly

I hate this " I told you yesterday"

" Not really" Piper interjects

"How would you know?" I retort " Where you there Piper? I don't think so"

"No" Piper shoots back " But Im you're sister and I know when you are keeping something from me"

" Sure you do Piper." Now Im all hyped up "Becasue you know me so well"

" I want to know you, but you are so freaking introverted I can't"

" Right its all my fault Piper. Maybe if you took the time of day to talk to me instead of waiting for me to come to you then this problem wouldn't exist"

We continue to bicker until Prue stops us. " Guys, seriously. This isn't the place or time. Paige you really need to calm down and answer our questions. Pipers right."

I know I shouldn't argue with my sisters because I'll regret it later, but if it stops them from actually getting to the point ill risk it. " You always side with Piper" I mumble

" You know I don't Paige. She just happens to be right this time"

" Nah. You care about her more. Do you even consider my feelings and how painful this is for me?"

"Paige stop before you say something you'll regret" Phoebe cuts me off " You know thats not true."

"If you understood you wouldn't be making me talk about it" I retort tears filling my eyes. I always feel like everyone is ganging up on me.

" We do understand" Prue says in a soothing tone " And thats why we are making you talk about it"

I dont say anything

" Paige if you talk about it it will help you move on." She continues

I still dont say anything

" Paige?"

I look up as a single tear rolls down my cheek. Im so sick of crying already. " Just leave me alone. You're good at that" It amazes me how what I truly feel, no matter how mean it is to the people I love always comes out once I start crying. Ive said this before to Prue but it still hurts.

" I know we hurt you Paige" Prue sympathizes with me " But its okay to be mad at us. Let all your feelings out."

" I dont want to" I say " Its weird"

" No its not. We're your sisters"

"Thats why I cant tell you. Itll hurt you"

Before I wanted to talk, and I know it will help. But I never realized just how hard it would be. I get up and run out of the room locking myself in my original room. I don't know why I picked that room, but its probably because it was the closest.

I can imagine Prue's sighs. Piper's exasperation. Pheebs's worry. Im instantly sorry and want to apologize. I slip out of the room, it was too painful to look at anyway, and head back to where my sisters are. I only find Phoebe still in the room

Before I can ask where everybody is, she answers me.

" Pipers with Leo. Prues really pissed, and downstairs making you some food she plans to force down your throat."

" Oh"

" Yeah. You know what though? She said shes gonna take you to an OB/GYN tommorow to see if you were raped, since you wont tell us"

My body tenses at the thought of someone looking at me down there and my eyes grow wide. Phoebe notices my discomfort.

" Hey Paige? Come sit next to me."

I plop down next to her on the couch. She brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

" Don't worry about it sweetie. She'll get over it by tommorow"

" Im not so sure of that Pheebs" I sigh looking down

" You want me to talk to her?"

I nod timidly. " Thanks Pheebs" I say looking up and into her loving eyes. My own are filling up with tears at the niceness of her gesture.

" Aww come here Paige" She says noticing my tears, and pulling me into her lap. Why do all my sisters think this make me feel better? Probably because it does I admit to myself.

" Sorry Pheebs. I dont mean to be such a sensitive freak. You must think Im seriously disturbed, breaking down at every little thing" I sniffle wiping my nose on my arm

Phoebe laughs. " You can be so gross." She says " But I love you for it. And I don't think you're crazy. I understand"

" It seems like you're the only one." I half laugh, half sob

" Paige! Come down here!" I hear Prue yell from downstairs

Pheebs looks at me with a look that could translate too, I told ya so.

" She must really be mad" I comment " I thought she would insist I stay in bed"

" I hope shes not too hard on you honey."

" You're not coming down with me?"

" No I am. Its just Lady Prue already demanded I not give in to coddling you. At least not until you spill the beans"

" I do not ask you to coddle me." I bristle at her comment

" Of course not." Phoebe responds with a smirk " You only need someone to hold you every time you get upset"

I frown. One second Phoebe is being nice to me and the next second she's calling me out on my weaknesses.

" Oh Paige calm down. Its not a bad thing. I love it personally, you being my baby sister and all"

Im still bothered by her comment. I never saw myself as a very dependant person.

Phoebe sighs " Paigey. Don't make me feel bad about this"

I feel my eyes welling up with tears again. Stupid sensitivety. Life with my sisters has made me soft.

" Paigey No" She whines

I try to stop them to no avail.

" You know Paige, I cant stand to see you cry." She says hugging me " Unfortunatly, you do it alot."

"Paige Now!" We hear Prue again, and our moment is cut short.

" You can always talk to me Paige." Phoebe reminds me as a closing statement before she leads me down the stairs. I might just take her up on this offer, as she is the most understanding of my sisters at the moment.

Downstairs, I take a seat at the table, and Prue not even looking at me, an obvious hint that shes angry, in case Phoebe didnt tell me, sets a plate high with various foods.

"Eat it all she instructs" handing me a fork " If you dont you'll regret it" Why does she always threaten me?

I eat a normal amount, which is more than my stomach can hold and I've barely made a dent in the plate. I put my fork down at look at Prue.

" I can't eat anymore" I state firmly.

" We'll see about that" Prue retorts taking the seat next to me .She skewers some food onto the fork I have put down and she presses it to my lips.

" Go on" She says

" No way Prue!" I say appalled " Im full"

She continues pushing me to eat more.

I look at Phoebe for help.

" Prue maybe you should listen to her. Her stomach is weak as it is." Phoebe ventures

" Phoebe stay out of it okay? Let me handle her"

" No Prue. Im not going to sit here and watch you force feed my sister"

I go to say something, and Prue shoves the food into my mouth. Im embarassed that shes actually snapped enough to feed me and become pissed also

" And you tell Phoebe not to coddle me" I point out

" This is different"

" How Prue?" I cry " You are a freak!" I then get up and storm out of the house, hopping into my Beetle and driving away from my sisters, not caring that they'll be worried.


	20. Chapter 20

Lol. It seems as though i have been updating once a day. Well I don't think any of you guys mind. :)

Paiges POV

I drive around meaninglessly. Where the hell am I supposed to go anyway? I would go to see Glen, but how am I supposed to explain why I'm seventeen again? Is it even legal for me to be driving around alone? Im not an adult by the governments standards. I better pull over somewhere before my sisters come find me. I look in my wallet and see that i've got a decent amount of cash. Maybe I'll go see a movie. Nah, too obvious. Or I could rent out a room in a motel for a night. I probably don't have enough money though, and besides thats probably what my sisters expect me to do. What is a place I would never be? I know.

I leave my car and orb back to the manor, into the basement. Its way creepy down here, but there is some old furniture and I can deal with it. Since my sisters think i'm gone I can get away from them in the comfort of my own home. Its genius. Of course, I could've orbed away to any tropical island or to Europe or something. But i'm not that creative and Im too much of a goody two shoes to. Even when I do something wrong, I try to think of the least wrong way I can do it. Plus, Im not even really mad at Prue. Even though I try to convince myself I am. Deep down I know I'm only doing this to spite her, and to get away for a litte bit. I want her to know and feel the pain of what could happen if she continues this attitude. Yeah Ill show her. I listen closely, and hear my sisters talking upstairs.

" Prue Im really worried" I hear Piper say " What did you do to her to make her run away?"

" Nothing Piper" Prue snaps back

" It wasn't nothing Piper" Phoebe argues " I don't see why you have to be so hard on her Prue"

" Oh right blame it all on me."

" Well it was your fault"

" Im going out to look for her" Piper decides

" No we're all staying here" Prue says " Darryls looking for her and she can decide when shes ready to come back and act like an adult."

My mouth drops open. I can't believe my ears.

" How can you say that Prue?" I hear Phoebe cry " Shes our baby sister. Who knows what bad things could happen to her!"

" Shes 17, she can handle herself"

" Right. Remember saying that at her funeral Prue. Because for all we know she could be jumping off a bridge as we speak."

Phoebe thinks I'm suicidal? My behavior doesn't really indicate that does it? Oh god.

" She wouldn't do that Pheebs" I hear Prue whisper and I know shes feeling the pain. Uhhuh yeah you deserve it sis.

" You don't know that Prue"

" Im scrying for her" Piper announces

Oh crap that would screw me over

" Good idea Piper." Phoebe responds

Prue doesn't say anything, that bitch. How can she not care I'm missing?

" I can't get a read on her guys" I hear Piper say

Talk about luck

"Well I'm going to bed all. Ill see you in the morning" Prue scoffs before heading off to bed.

This is too fishy. She must know

" Prue you're just going to give up like that?"

" No, but I have to trust her. Maybe after some good hard alone time, she'll realize just how much she needs us"

" She was alone for over a month Prue!" Phoebe shouts " Now she doesn't know how to handle us, but she needs us!"

I hear footsteps going up the main staircase, and know they are Prue's. I break down, and I can't believe its happened to me again. One sister who I thought loved me unconditionally, actually doesn't. Except this time, the sister doesn't have an actual reason. I don't understand. I trusted Prue. She said she wouldn't hurt me.

Later on, I hear the door creak open.

" Paige" I hear Pipers voice say

' How did you know I was here?" I demand

" The scrying worked, and the second I knew you were safe,I figured I would just let you have your space. But I can tell you aren't enjoying it."

I grunt

" You know Prue didn't mean that stuff she said."

" Yes she did." I reply

" She said all that stuff so you would get all upset and come running upstairs to yell at her."

" How could she have known I was here?"

' Shes Prue . She knows our every move before we do."

" I thought my plan was genius." I sulk.

" It was pretty good, honey but not good enough to trick your insanely over protective big sisters"

" Does Phoebe know I'm here too then?"

Piper nodds. " You aren't exactly the quietest crier"

"Good. I hope I made Prue feel nice and bad"

" Im sure she does. She'll probably come down here later being all apologetic, or maybe she'll wait until morning. You could always go to her"

" No way. Im giving her the cold shoulder. She's the one who needs to apologize."

" She's trying her best Paige"

" I never said she wasn't"

" Maybe you could try a little harder too. Give her a bone, open up a bit. It'll make her feel better."

" What does she have to feel bad about?"

" Why do you ask what you already know? She feels like a failure"

" She is"

" Paige"

" Fine. I know that wasn't nice. I take it back okay?"

" Is that really how you feel though?"

I shrug " Sometimes"

Piper frowns " Shes only human, but I understand where your coming from. You put your faith in her to take care of you, and then at crunch time, she couldn't bring it"

" Something like that" I say playing with Pipers hair.

" You could always talk to me you know" Piper points out looking at me intensly

" I could"

" Sometimes im so jealous of Prue." She admits to me " I was your biggest sister first and then she shows up and immediatly takes away my position"

"I never knew you felt that way"

"I get that I complained about it and everything, but Paigey, you have no idea how much I cherished being to you what Prue was to me."

"You still are my big sister though"

" Yeah but the bond between the oldest and youngest is such a beautiful, but tricky thing. Seeing how it was between Prue and Pheebs all my life made me wish I had that with someone. And then I found you.." She says looking up at me with sad eyes " And lost you again"

" Oh Piper" I say sadly " Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by becoming a Prue follower"

She laughs at this " Its okay Paige"

" You can still treat me like you would if you were the oldest. Always up in my business, scolding me for random stuff like my room. Just you can let Prue do all the hard work"

"Like that isn't hard?" She laughs again

" I never said I was an easy person to be a big sister too, but you've got me. And theres nothing wrong with a challenge"

" Actually theres nothing I would like more."

We embrace, and her hugs are just right. They aren't too agressive, like Prue's can be, but show me the same amount of love. We just stay like that, close to one another, and I don't feel like such a baby as I do when Im with Prue.

" Hey Pipe?"

" Uhhuh"

" I found another plus to being second oldest"

" What?"

" You make me feel well loved without making me feel like a five year old'

" Aww thats too bad" Piper jokes " Ill have to try harder"

" No!" I laugh " I like it this way"

She grabs my face and pinches my cheeks " Paigey Waigey. You are so cute. Yes you are." She baby voices at me " That better?"

"Not at all" I say cracking up and rolling away from her and onto my back so Im looking up at her "Freak"

" Im not the only one" she says reaching out and tickling my stomach. I start giggling uncontollably.

" Stop Piper!" I whine/giggle

"Never!"

I try to get away and she just keeps tickling me until Im red faced and exausted from laughing

" Its good to hear you laugh kid" She says to me

" Why is that?"

" Because you don't do it often enough. Plus you have a great laugh."

" Really"

'Its a little girls laugh. Carefree and full of life"

" That was deep Piper"

" Its true"

"Whatever you say" I roll my eyes " And Pipe?"

" Yeah?"

"Don't call me kid"

" I'll call you whatever I want thanks"

" Not fair"

"Why? You can call me whatever you want to"

" Ill have to think of something good"

" You already have a good one for Prue"

" Huh?"

" Does the word Mom ring any bells?"

" I never called her Mom" I insist

" Yes you did. Several times as a baby"

" Thats so crazy. I would never."

" But you did"

"Thats why shes been acting creepy lately. Remind me to never ever do that again."

" She likes it. It makes her feel important."

" I already have two moms though. I don't need a third"

"I know"

" Do you think shes staying forever?" I ask Piper softly, afraid that If I ask this i might be wishing her away

Piper gets all comforting on me and holds my hand " I don't know sweetie. The elders work in mysterious ways"

" If they want to take her, we wont give her up will we?"

"We might not have a choice." Piper confesses

There is silence for a while, and this is the first time during any sister chat to date I haven't cried. Piper can comfort me without killing me, and I love her to death for this fact. Maybe Im slowly getting better as well.

" He did rape me Pipe! He did!" I blurt out of nowhere

Piper looks up shocked at what I just revealed " Oh honey, Im so so sorry" She says wrapping me in a hug and rocking me slowly

So much for the whole not crying thing. " It hurt so bad. He did it to me so much. And there were others"

" Shh Shh." She soothes " Im here now. Piper's here"

And somehow, while when Prue said this it never worked, I feel so safe right now with Piper. There is a huge weight lifted off my chest.

" Thank you Piper"

"Anytime little sis. And thanks also for telling me."

I nod and look at her. She wipes away the tears on my face with her thumb.

"There. Now what do you say we get out of this basement?"

"Okay." I agree " But where are we going?"

" I don't know. Its late, but Im not tired yet and Im assuming you aren't either"

"Yeah"

"Well lets go for a drive then.Get you out a little"

We go upstairs and grab our coats. We jump in Pipers car and drive aimlessly for awile. The driving makes me drowsy and im soon asleep, even though Ive been up for a few hours.

Just before I pass out, I hear Piper laugh, and turn the car around, back in the direction of the manor. "Guess you were tired huh?"


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all. I know I have been slightly MIA, but not my fault. I cant even have a decent thanksgiving because my teachers think that its entertaining to give me book reports and essays and so on. Well what can I do? OMG five minutes ago I was like looking at my reviews and there was like a reply button you could hit. I was like woah. dude. because I never noticed it before. Time will tell if I feel like using it. Oh and sorry if you are among those you dont like my fic. Don't really take this too seriously to be perfectly honest. Kinda just a passtime and a fun time filler. I write alot of poetry so thats my serious really thinking hard about what im putting down on paper writing. This is my enjoyment stuff and if you're unhappy with it steal my idea and write your own fic about how you would like the story to go. I wont care and actually would probably find it fun to read. I sincerely look forward to it if you take me up on my offer. Heres chapter 21 all. My story is now of legal drinking age, if that makes any sense. lol

Paiges POV ( my apologies if you dont like this either. I might switch it back in the next few chapters)

I groan as I groggily open my eyes. What am I doing asleep again? And where am I? The last thing I remember is being in the car with Piper.. I swear if Prue is anywhere near me right now I will orb out.

"Hey pumpkin" I hear someone say. I dont know who because I have been unwilling to exert the energy to open my eyes.

"Prue if that is you I suggest you leave me alone right this second" I grumble

" No relax its Phoebe. Open you're eyes before you accuse me of being years older than I am."

I laugh slightly at this and sit up. Its pitch black in the room as well as outside, I notice as I open my eyes. " Woah what time is it?" I question " I wouldn't be able to tell it was you Pheebs even if I had opened my eyes"

" Its like 5 am. Do you want me to turn a light on or something?"

" Um yeah" I roll my eyes knowing Phoebe can't see me and wont bother me about my growing attitude problem.

I feel the bed spring up slightly and hear her walk to the light switch. Seconds later, the room is lit.

I rub my eyes " Ugh." I comment as I look around the room. Its not the guest room, or Pipers bedroom, but Phoebe's own room. " How did I get here?"

Phoebe shrugs. " You just kinda showed up and climbed in bed with me."

" Any clue why?"

" Nah" She says with a smirk

"You do so know!" I accuse

"Fine I do. You've caught me."

" Care to elaborate?"

I can tell she wants to play this stupid game some more but I give her a look and she sighs " You mumbled something about Piper and Leo and then kind of just passed out. "

" I have no recollection of this at all. Oh well" I sigh also.

Suddenly I hear stomping and footsteps along with Prue's voice. She must be looking to see if ive come home. Quickly I dive under the bed just as Prue walks in.

"Hey Pheebs. Have you seen Paige at all? Im not sure if she came home last night and they found her car empty so..."

I feel only a little guilty, before I remember what Prue said last night. I pinch Phoebe's leg, which is dangling off the edge of the bed to let her know what answer to give.

She squeals slightly, and I can imagine the look Prue's giving her right now. " No Prue I havent seen her, to be honest with you." Phoebe lies.

"Oh because Piper hasn't either, and at first I thought she was here because last night I heard her crying in the basement, but I checked everywhere and I have no clue where she is now." Prue says, the worry evident in her voice.

I can tell Phoebe wants to tell Prue that Im actually right here under her nose, but she doesn't have to because its awfully dusty under this bed and I let out a sneeze. Its so tiny, but I know Prue will have heard it.

I hear her knees hit the floor and the duvet cover is lifted. I expect outrageous anger, but instead there is just relief. " Paige" she says as if seeing me is the greatest thing that ever happened to her and then comes over to the other side of the bed and yanks me out, pulling me into a huge hug. I cant breath as it is usually when Prue hugs me. She kisses me agressively on the head and says " Im so glad your okay! You have no idea how bad you, all of you scared me."

" It wasn't their fault" I insist even though my voive is barely audible through the confines of her embrace.

Sudddenly, she pulls away and grabs my face in her hands. The height difference devestates me at this point. Before I know it, her hand slaps me across the cheek making a large thwack noise.

" Don't you ever, fucking ever do that to me again!" She screams loudly " Do you understand?"

I nod in shock. Prue hit me. I guess I deserved it though.

" Im sorry." I apologize as I subconciously rub my cheek

She looks a little regretful, and I can tell its because she hit me. She probably thinks shes screwed me up mentally more than I already was. The look quickly goes away and Im begginning to become acquainted with the real Prue.

" We have a lot to talk about" She announces and ushers me and Phoebe into the living room. Pipers already in there. I sit down in one of the many chairs and get ready for whats to come. This time I wont run away from the talk though. I might as well face it, Im going to have to eventually anyway.

Prue being the leader she is, begins of course. " Paige honey, first of all, Im sorry I hit you upstairs. Did I hurt you badly?" she asks inspecting my cheek

" No I deserved it" I admit " Im sorry I ran off like that"

" I can understand why you did it, but it doesnt make me any less dissappointed in you Im sorry to say."

What I want to say, is that Im dissappointed In Prue, but I'll keep to myself for the time being. Im just going to have to accept Prue being an authoritative figure in my life I guess. Piper and Pheebs did it, so ill have too also.

"But Paige, we have some really important things to discuss." Prue continues " The sooner you share with us what happened, the sooner we can talk about getting things back to the way they should be."

I notice Prue doesn't say getting things back to normal, and that makes me wonder whats going to happen to me. Well the sooner I spill, the sooner I get to know as Prue said. There is no negotiating in the Halliwell household, especially since Im the youngest and no one will listen to me anyway.

" Can I show you instead?" I ask, not really sure if even an option exists.

" Is that even possible?" Piper inquires taking the thoguht right out of my head

" I dont know is it?" Phoebe says and turns to look at Prue.

" Well we could write a spell..." Prue suggests

" Okay then. Lets get to it. I want this to be over with already" I say getting up to get some paper and a pen

" Paige," Prue says pushing me back down " You have to understand that its not going to be over for a very long time."

I don't want to hear this. As long as I can pretend that there is nothing wrong then I won't have to deal with it. Dealing with it is too embarassing anyway. and emotional. I'll wait until I get some alone time. Away from the sisters.

' Yeah I get it Prue Okay?" I say a little too forcefully " Lets just fill you guys in before we worry about me."

I can imagine the looks they are exchanging right now. Oh the second Im back to age 22, im so out of here.

A little while later, we are set with a spell that will make my sisters see as if they had been there what happened to me. I realize how risky this is, but at least when Im done they wont have any more questions to ask me, because they will have seen it all for themselves. They will be all over me though, but if I dont do this ill have to deal with the questions and the pity.

"On three guys" Prue times us so we'll say it in sync " One, two, three"

" A sisters plight of which we aren't aware

Take us back, bring us there,

So from her memories we may find,

What happened during that cruel time" We recite together. I laugh in my head at the poor quality of this spell. We aren't a poetic bunch, that for sure.

I watch my sisters slump onto the couch as though they have fallen asleep, just before I fall into the same trance, panicked because i'm going to have to relive the whole ordeal.

Its a detailed vision thats for sure. I see myself being hit as a toddler, dont really remember that much, but I can feel that I was scared, and desperately wanting my sisters to come get me. Especially Prue. Every day I spent there, I am now reliving. There I am being pelted with firballs, and beat up to a pulp. And oh look! Theres that time I was scavanging all around for food, looking for anything edible. Hmm maybe I wouldve let myself starve to death if I knew what was to come. How cute I was at 10, malnourished and absoloutely gross. Oh wait. This was the first time he raped me. I can't watch. But there is no choice, because I can't shut my eyes. I feel the horrible pain again, that I felt so many times after this point. I scream in tune with my past self , as the last few moments of the vision past all filled with the same torture. Its over quickly though and I shoot up from the trance. My sisters are already all back and I wonder how, until I realize, they fell into it before me.

I briskly brush the tears that have streamed across my face away and look at my sisters. Phoebe has tears in her eyes, poor girl, Prue looks angry, and Piper just sympathetic. Three very different reactions from my three very different sisters.

" Now you know" I say simply and wait for their words to fill the silence.

"Oh Paige, Im so sorry." Prue says coming over and enveloping me in a hug. "So incredibly sorry."

I trying to stay emotionless respond " Well, you can't change the past."

She pulls away to look at me " We can if you want"

I return her look with a quizzical one

"Well, I was just thinking of our options of where we can go from here. One of them would be to turn you back into a baby so you could redo childhood again, with us, and maybe forget what happened."

" No way. Theres no way Im going back to being a baby ever again. Besides, by the time I grew up you'd be old women. Wheres the sister fun in that?" I disagree, angry that such an idea is out in the open. If my sisters like it, then it could be what happens because they have the power of three and could gang up on me.

" We could do it in a few days like the demon did. And then we'll get you back to normal." I'm still not fond of this idea

" I don't think so. I have an idea of my own to be perfectly honest."

" Wanna tell us" Phoebe says her voice a little cracked because she had been crying this whole time. I try not to think about this either, because then ill feel guilty.

" Well I was thinking, you know it might be kind of fun to stay a teenager."

I expect my sisters to be skeptical of this, they obviously dont remmeber the stories of my rebellious teens

" And you know, like do my high school stuff all over again. Just senior year though. I dont want to turn my age back anymore. When thats done, I could just like hang out and chill with you guys, because I dont want to do college all over again. I mean if we wanted too we could like do a spell to redate my diplomas and stuff, couldn't we?"

" We'll see sweetie." Piper says because Prue's about to object " Continue"

"So, I could like just you know really enjoy myself because first time around things were a little shaky with my parents's deaths and my substance abuse, and all that. You remeber my stories dont you guys? But this time, I could go back and like be popular, not such a misfit. I would really really want to redo my teen years if I could. The only thing is, right now, Im not happy about the age difference between you guys and me. I mean Phoebe, who was only 3 years older than me before is now 7 years older than me, and thats just too much for my liking. We can't even be close this way. So maybe, we could turn you all back 5 years, like I was turned back so it won't be so odd if thats what we decide to do."

" I don't like this idea at all for the record." Prue interrupts

" Let me finish. And then, if only then, things are still not all okay I give you full permission to turn me back into an infant and do as you wish. "

" hmm It would be nice to gain five years on my life." Phoebe considers " Im in"

" Whatever you think is best for yourself honey. Whether Im 27 or 22, nothign will really change for me. ill still be owning the club and stuff, Phoebe will be in college, just like she was, but more among her own age group now, and Prue, well Prues gonna have to get her life on track again anyway now that shes back, so Im in also."

"Prue?" I say putting on my cutest look

" Uch. You are so spending less time with Phoebe, now that you've picked up on that look. I don't know Paige. The teenage years are kind of tricky. And I would be your legal guardian, as well as Pheebs and Piper if they want. Are you sure you're going to want to have to listen to us? We will be the bosses of you. Im warning you now, I ground alot. Right Pheebs?"

" Don't remind me."

" I don't care. I love you guys and trust you. Besides, getting five years extra with you guys is an amazing oppurtunity. Think of all the memories you can make. This is a once in ever chance. Its what I want. And as the baby of the family, I should always get what I want."

" Well aside from the fact that you better lose that mindset fast, because thats not how its going to work, ill say yes to your idea. I don't know if I ever made it clear to you guys, but I am here to stay. The elders think that we might have a whole new destiny in store, and Im willing to bet, this is the start of it. Im telling you right now though, one wrong move and you'll be back in diapers "

" Yay!" I say jumping on top of Prue and covering her with sloppy kisses, that I even know are disgusting. " Thank you Thank you. Thank you!"

" What about us?" Phoebe mock pouts

" Yeah what about them?" Prue says wiping her cheek in disdain

" Of course." I say " How could I forget?" I flounce on Phoebe and do the same to her as I did to Prue. She groans.

"You asked for it" Piper laughs

" Indeed" I agree as I add a few extra gross ones " And Pheebs?"

"Yeah?"

"You really gotta stop that whole pouting thing. Its my job now."

This time Phoebe laughs. "We'll share the job"

" Fine" I say putting my fake pout on.

" You guys are so cute" Prue comments scrunching her nose up at us.

" I know" I say pretending to be distressed

"Hey Paige? Don't I get any love from the baby?"

" If you want" I say going over to Piper, but I give her nice ones.

" Not fair" Prue complains.

" Im not complaining" Piper says moving over so I can sit next to her She pats my head. " Good sister"

I growl like a dog and bite her arm. She jumps up.

" Ow Paige! Are you crazy!" She exclaims rubbing her arm.

"Maybe I am." I laugh.

Soon we are all laughing, and its good to laugh for a change. Id take happy over depressed and in bed any day. Things can only get better from here. And as soon as we get everything in order, life should be pretty damn good.


End file.
